Un monde Fantastique
by L'atelier des Chats
Summary: Suite de l'autre monde (partie 2). Chapitre 15 arrivé. Bonne lecture.
1. Introduction

Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas. Cela est valable pour toute la suite de cette fiction.

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Par delà les montagnes enneiger d'un gigantesque massif de Drachma, se cachait une immense étendue d'eau de source. On raconte que ce lieu, fut jadis, l'endroit où se dressait Valkyrie, la citée qui d'après les livres, serait l'endroit où l'alchimie est née. A cette date, Valkyrie n'appartenait pas à Drachma. C'était la capitale d'un royaume appeler Elfa. Ce royaume aurait disparut en une nuit. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tel est l'histoire de Valkyrie…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Prônons-nous entre

**Chapitre 1:**

**Prônons-nous entre les Rêves et les cauchemars**

* * *

Dans les jardins fleuris et bien entretenus, à proximité d'une fontaine dont la statue ressemblait à un ange, un groupe que cinq enfants jouaient. Ils avaient tous un âges différent. Les quatre plus grand tournaient en rond autour de la plus petite. Cette dernière ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Elle portait une petite robe rose à dentelle et nœud qui la faisait ressemblait à une poupée. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait fermement sa petite peluche en forme de lapin blanc. Elle avait dans ses pieds une paire de babies noirs et des socquettes blanches à dentelle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en une natte qui lui descendait sur le côté droit. De ses yeux ambres, elle regardait ses grands frères et sœurs marcher en rond autour d'elle et chanter en cœurs :

\- Prônons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait. Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas…

D'un coup, les quatre enfants arrêtèrent de tourner. Ils regardèrent tous la plus petite, de ses yeux ambres qui partageait tous. L'aîné, une jeune adolescente de quinze ans, aux blonds coiffés en deux nattes tombant de chaque côté de ses épaules demanda :

\- Loup, où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ?

A ses questions, la petite leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis un sourire apparut sur lèvres quand elle répondit :

\- Je m'éveille !

Les quatre grand rigolèrent à cette réponse et se remirent à chanter leur comptine, tout en marchant en rond autour de la plus petite :

\- Prônons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait. Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas…

Alors qu'ils tournaient, la fillette regarda sa sœur aînée. Elle trouvait tellement jolie dans cette robe violine en forme empire. Si, à cet instant, elle devait définir sa sœur en quelques mots, elle dirait sûrement : « Belle comme une Reine ». Un sentiment de joie et d'envie s'empara du cœur de la fillette qui se mit à rêver que plus tard, elle serait aussi belle et gentille que sa sœur :

\- Loup, où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Reprit le cadet en faisant sortir sa petite sœur de ses pensés.

Elle le observa comme-ci, c'était un extraterrestre. Qui était déjà ce garçon de douze ans ? Voilà à quoi elle pensait. Puis, elle reconnue cette chemise blanche et se gilet sans manche noir. Ce pantalon et ses mocassins de cuir noirs ciré :

\- Alors que fait le loup, Elizabeth ? Demanda la sœur aînée, d'une douce voix.

\- Il met son… Panti. Répondit la fillette après un petit temps de réflexion.

A cette réponse, les quatre enfants se mirent à sourire et reprirent leur chanson :

\- Prônons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait. Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas…

\- Loup, où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Demanda le second cadet en faisant qui ressemblait trait pour trait au premier, à la seul différence, ce dernier portait une paire de lunette et trois ans moins que lui.

\- Je mets mon jupon ! Répondit Elizabeth

\- Prônons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait. Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas…

\- Loup, où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Fit le benjamin des garçons dont le visage, était celui d'un enfant de six ans.

\- Je mets ma robe !

\- Prônons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait. Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas…

\- Loup, où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Questionnèrent en chœur les quatre enfants.

\- Je mets mes chaussures.

\- Prônons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait. Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas…

\- Je mets mon chapeau ! Rigola la fillette.

\- Prônons dans les bois…

Puis, alors que les quatre enfants reprirent leur chanson et leur pas, une chose étrange se produisit. Les visages de ses quatre enfants commencèrent à changés. Le benjamin des garçons fut le premier à se transformer. Ses yeux ambres se mirent à pleurer du sang. Ce fut ensuite ses oreilles, son nez et sa bouche qu'un filet de sang coulait. Malgré l'immense quantité de sang que l'enfant perdait, il continuait sa chanson :

\- Pendant que le loup n'y est pas…

\- Alexey, pourquoi tu as mal ? Demanda la fillette.

\- Parce que je suis mort empoisonné. Répondit l'enfant de six ans avec un sourire sadique, pour mieux reprendre sa chanson.

\- Si, le loup y était…

Paniqué par cette réponse, la fillette se tourna vers sa sœur aînée dans l'espoir d'un réconfort. Ne la trouvant pas, elle regarda son frère aîné. Ce dernier souriait malgré que la moitié de son visage fût manquante et que l'on voyait un peu de sa matière grise. Lui aussi continuait de chanter:

\- Il nous mangerait…

Encore plus affolé, la fillette resserra son emprise sur sa peluche et ferma les yeux. Mais la chanson continuait :

\- Mais, comme il y a est pas…

\- Aleksandrina ! Alexey ! Demyan ! Miron ! Arrêtez ! Vous faite peur ! Pleura la fillette en tenant fermement sa peluche contre sa poitrine et en serrant de plus en plus ses yeux.

\- Il ne nous…

La fillette ouvrit les yeux en sentant une chose humide se poser sur son épaule. C'est là qu'elle vit son dernier frère, celui a lunette le corps complètement couvert d'eau et les iris totalement dilaté :

\- Demyan. Prononça timidement la fillette.

\- Mangera pas…

Un courant d'air fit bouger le feuillage des arbres centaines et les trois garçons disparurent. Ce geste de la nature fit révélé un corps pendu dans un drôle d'arbre noir sans feuillage. Un seul coup d'œil à ce corps, la fillette reconnu le cadavre de sa sœur aînée. Ceux des frères apparurent aux pieds de l'arbre et la fillette entendit :

\- Loup, où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ?

\- J'arrive ! Hurla une grosse voix masculine qui fit trembler le corps tout entier de la fillette.

Cette dernière fut tellement paniquée, qu'elle se mit à courir vers l'intérieur du château en appelant ses parents. Elle passa chaque des neuf cents pièces. Toutes contenaient son lot de cadavre. D'un coup, la fillette arriva au couloir qui menait à la chambre de ses parents. Elle allait courir vers ce lieu où elle se sentait si en sécurité quand elle vit au fond du couloir des yeux luisant, rouge sang :

\- Elizabeth à ton tour, il est temps de rejoindre ta famille. Déclara la créature à la grosse masculine qui faisait si trembler de peur la fillette.

Encore plus effrayer Elizabeth, voulu courir face à cette immonde créature sans visage qui se jetait sur elle pour la dévorer, mais ses jambe refusait de bouger. Elle tomba a genou, résigner. C'est alors qu'une main attrapa son poignet. Le propriétaire de cette main, tira Elizabeth vers lui. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'enfant. Elle vit autour de son coup, un pendentif représentant un serpent mordant sa queue. L'homme enfonça ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la gamine. Une chose étrange se produisit à ce moment là, la peur de la fillette disparut et elle reprit courage :

\- Fuit ! Loin de cette maison, je vais te faire gagner du temps ! Annonça l'inconnu en libérant Elizabeth.

Cette dernière se releva et couru loin, très loin de cette demeure. Elle traversa le bois qui protégeait des regards indiscret ce lieu…

* * *

Ce fut en sursaut qu'une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, blonde aux yeux ambre se réveilla. Elle se leva et sortie de son lit. Pour regarder la ciel et la lune. Une fois à la fenêtre, elle repensa à son cauchemar et à la fin. Puis d'une voix calme, elle déclara :

\- J'ignore qui tu es et ce que tu étais. J'ignore même si tu m'entends tous les soirs de pleine lune, mais en tout cas « merci ».

* * *

Au même moment dans un immense manoir mal entretenu dont les murs étaient sombres, un homme aux cheveux noirs observait de ses yeux sombres, les flammes que le feu de sa cheminée produisait. Il tenait dans sa main droite, un verre de vin. De sa main gauche, il jouait en faisant bouger une chaîne sur laquelle était attaché, un pendentif représentant un serpent mordant sa queue :

\- Quelle arnaque, tu m'as encore fait mon amour ? Ouroboros représente le cycle éternel de la vie. Tu m'as prit pour un idiot ? Cela fait plus de cinq siècles que je t'attends et tu ne me reviens pas. Quand vas-tu enfin tenir ta promesse ? Hurla l'homme de colère, en jetant violemment son verre de vin contre le mur.

Le verre explosa en mille morceaux se répandent sur le sol. Après quoi, il jeta le pendentif dans les flammes et quitta la demeure. Après son départ, une main ganté, noire, attrapa le pendentif dans les flammes :

\- Jamais, je te laisserai la retrouvée, mon plus fidèle serviteur… Déclara une voix féminine.

* * *

**A SUIVRE... **

* * *

Désoler pour le retard. Mais voici bel et bien la suite de "L'autre monde". J'espère que le début, vous a plus et oui, il n'a rien avoir avec la fin de la précédente fiction. Mais, ne vous inquiétiez pas tout cela sera arranger dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Illusion et souvenir

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**Illusion et souvenir**

* * *

Le jour était bel et bien lever quand l'homme retourna chez lui. En entrant dans son bureau, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir une belle jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige. Elle portait une robe noire qui avantageait grandement sa généreuse poitrine. La reconnaissant, l'homme décida de l'ignorer. Il ouvrit son armoire afin de changer ses vêtements couverts de sang. Il allait enlever sa chemise, mais la jeune femme ne sortie pas :

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille, Lust ? Demanda l'homme énerver en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui bavait de plaisir à l'idée de revoir ses magnifiques muscles.

Sortant de ses pensés les plus perverses et sensuelles, la femme regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux :

\- Non, dois-je te rappeler que tu es l'un des autres, et que notre race est en voie de disparition par les temps qui court. Donc, non, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Répondit la femme en levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de l'homme.

\- Si nous arrêtions de considérer les humains comme notre nourriture, notre race serait tranquille.

\- Est-ce que tu le pense réellement? Ou est-ce encore les effets de cette Purra* ? Roy cela fait maintenant cinq siècles qu'elle est morte. Il est temps de briser ta promesse et de retoucher aux sangs humains. Il est si bon, sucré et…

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, part de chez-moi. Ordonna Roy énervé en lui montrant la sortie du regard.

\- Comment ose-tu me parler sur se ton ? Je suis la fille de ton Roi, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Demanda vexer Lust en défiant du regard Roy.

Ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux. Encore plus en colère, elle leva sa main droite pour le gifler quand il attrapa son poignet et répondit d'un ton provocateur :

\- Je ne fais plus parti de votre clan, j'ai été chassé de notre meute par ton père, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Après quoi, il relâcha son emprise et lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois. Lust frappa son pied droit sur le sol de colère avant de partir. Une fois quelle fut parti, Roy déclara en changeant de vêtements :

\- Sale gamine mal élevée.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua des choses blanches tombées dehors. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit les premiers flocons de neige tombée. Il soupira en disant :

\- On dirait que l'hiver sera plus rude que prévu.

Il était en train de regarder ses flocons recouvrit les sols d'automnes quand il vit une belle jeune femme en train de danser et rigoler sur les flocons de neige. Elle avait les cheveux marron et les yeux d'un gris clair. Elle portait un fin manteau blanc, dont les bords de manche et la capuche était recouverte de fourrure blanche. Puis, d'un coup, elle s'arrêta en disant le prénom de l'homme qui l'observait par la fenêtre. Trop heureux de la revoir, son cœur rata un battement. Comme un fou, il sortit en courant de sa demeure pour aller dans le jardin, retrouver sa belle. D'un coup, son cœur se brisa quand il comprit que ce n'était qu'un mirage. De colère, il serra le poing, en enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de sa main. Ses gouttes de sang noir se mêlèrent au sol recouvert de blanc. Puis, il se laissa tomber à genoux en hurlant de rage.

* * *

Dans la campagne sud d'Elfa, à l'intérieur d'une petite maison en ruine, la jeune Elizabeth se réveilla en sortant une douce chaleur sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et vit que le jour était enfin arrivé. La douce chaleur provenait des rayons de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. Comprenant qu'elle c'était endormit là contre le rebord de la fenêtre, une nouvelle fois, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la seule armoire que la petite pièce contenait. Elle sortit un pantalon marron et une chemise blanche. Après c'être changé, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée grâce à une petite échelle de meunier. Une fois en bas, elle vit que l'une des portes était ouverte. Elle s'approcha doucement et découvrit en train de dormir sur son bureau, au milieu de plusieurs documents, un homme. Elle le regarda tendrement dormir en se souvenant de leur première rencontre qui avait eu lieu, il y a quinze ans…

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

Une fillette totalement recouverte de sang, marchait dans une forêt enneigée. Elle était exténuée et totalement perdue. Elle voulait absolument se réveiller se cauchemar. Elle voulait absolument être dans les bras de sa mère et entendre la voix de son père. Enlacer et réconforter. Mais, elle savait que maintenant tout cela était impossible. Puis, comme un mirage, elle vit au loin un homme assis. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et en plus, il avait gauche qui lui couvait la moitié du visage. Le prenant pour son père, elle couru vers lui en hurlant de joie :

\- PAPA !

Tout en disant ses mots, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et ce mit à pleurer de joie. Son cauchemar s'arrêtait enfin. Puis, comme pour revenir à la réalité, l'homme se tourna vers elle plantant le seul iris qui lui restait dans ses yeux. En voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son père, la fillette perdit connaissance. Oui, elle voulait plus que tout, rejoindre sa famille.

* * *

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

Sentant un regard affectueux, l'homme allongé sur le bureau s'éveilla. Il enfonça comme à son habitude depuis quinze ans, son iris dans les yeux ambres de la jeune femme :

\- Riza. Déclara-t-il d'une voix encore endormit.

En entendant encore se nom, la jeune femme de dix-sept ans, explosa de rire et répondit :

\- Bonjour à vous, monsieur Mustang. Vous avez bien dormir sur se bureau ?

Comprenant que cette adolescente n'était pas sa « Riza », s'excusa :

\- Monsieur Mustang, vous ne m'avez jamais dit qui était « Riza » ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Elizabeth en s'approchant du bureau.

\- Riza était mon épouse. Répondit monsieur Roy.

\- Vous étiez donc marier, mais pourquoi, vous ne portez pas de bague ?

\- Parce que nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de l'officialiser. On c'est promis d'être ensemble mais j'ai tout ruiné. J'ai eu peur d'être heureux après ce que j'ai fais à Ishval. Alors, j'ai fui pour le nord. Quand enfin, j'ai compris mon erreur. Je suis revenu à elle…

\- Et elle avait brisé sa promesse et elle était avec un autre homme. Conclu Elizabeth.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle m'avait attendu mais, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le temps de m'excusés, plusieurs événement son arrivée et fini par aller dans un futur, où elle n'a jamais existée. C'était horrible et a la fois magique, car j'y ait rencontré un jeune garçon nommé Riza. Il était mon fils et celui d'une femme dont je ne sais rien. On aurait dit un clone de moi, avec les mêmes démons que moi.

\- Où est-il maintenant ?

\- Je l'ignore car en l'aidant à affronter ses démons, j'ai était emporté dans un cercle transmutation et j'ai atterri ici. Dans la forêt où je t'ai rencontrée.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le moyen de rentrée chez vous ? Demanda Elizabeth calmement.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Avoua tristement Roy en se levant.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et fit signe à Elizabeth de sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, Roy sorti une clef et ferma son bureau à double tour avant de partir pour sa chambre. Elizabeth le regarda partir avant d'entrée dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Dans salle de bain, monsieur Mustang se regardait tristement dans le miroir. Il s'attardait sur les cicatrices sur son visage et son corps en ce demandant quand enfin, il pourrait retourner chez lui :

\- Quel imbécile, je suis. Qu'est-ce que je dirais Riza quand elle verra mes nouvelles cicatrices ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai été blessé dans un affrontement contre Dracula. Elle se moquerait de moi. Déclara-t-il en passa sa main droite sur une cicatrice dans son cou.

Tout en disant ses mots, il rigolait d'avance en imaginant le rire de la jeune femme. Après tout, il était le seul à pouvoir la faire rire :

\- Pardonne-moi Riza, mais tant que cette histoire n'est pas finie, je ne peux rentrée. Attend-moi encore, s'il te plait…

Termina Roy en regardant un pendentif posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Ce dernier représentait une salamandre et lui avait été offert par la jeune femme à son départ pour la frontière nord.

* * *

Lust entra dans un grand manoir. Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de son père. C'est alors qu'elle le découvrit en train de parler avec un homme dont le visage était caché sous une capuche d'une cape violine. En la voyant l'homme à la cape violine quitta la pièce :

\- Il a refusé de m'écouter. Déclara Lust en se posant sur la chaise.

\- Je te l'avais dit, sa peine est encore immense. Répondit l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années en regardant tendrement sa fille.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il rien voir d'autre que cette Purra ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il changera bientôt d'avis et reviendra vers nous en rampant et en suppliant que le reprenne. Et ce jour là, il sera tout à toi, mon enfant. Déclara l'homme en rigolant de plaisir.

* * *

Au même moment, l'homme portant la cape violine entra dans une salle du manoir. C'est là qu'il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus arrivée :

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé Kain ? Demanda l'homme à la cape sans révéler son visage.

\- Vous inquiétude était fondé, il y a bien un épouvanteur encore en vie à Elfa. Répondit le dénommer Kain inquiet.

\- Où est-il ? Et qui est-il ?

\- Il habite une petite maison en ruine dans le sud. Les habitants le nomment : « Monsieur Mustang ». Il serait arrivé là, il y a une dizaine d'années avec sa jeune fille.

En entendant le mot « Mustang », un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme. Puis, il disparut pour laisser place à un magnifique sourire sadique :

\- Votre rebelle, vous voulez le revoir venir parmi vous ?

\- Vous voulez parler du Général Roy ? Oh ! Oui, je serais heureux de le retrouver ici parmi nous. Répondit heureux Kain.

\- Alors écoutez-moi attentivement, j'ai un plan.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Note**

Purra : Terme utilisé dans les livres « L'épouvanteur » de Joseph Delanley pour désigner une humaine esclave d'une certaine créature fantastique.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? Personnellement, je pense que le début est assez long et ennuyant, mais tenez le coup, vous ne serez pas déçu. Voilà, à bientôt pour le chapitre 3. Bonne journée.


	4. Chapitre 3: Le plan de Berthold

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Le plan de Berthold**

* * *

Elizabeth était assise sur un banc en train de répondre aux questions diverses que Monsieur Mustang lui posait.

\- As-tu bien révisé le chapitre sur les Lycans ?"

\- Bien sur. Posez-moi n'importe quelle question et j'y répondrais." Ce venta Elizabeth.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'un Lycan ?"

\- Une créature mi-loup et mi humaine. On les surnomme « Loup-garou » dans le langage courant. Ils boivent le sang des humains et généralement, ils tuent leur proie a la fin de festin, car une blessure de leur par, transforme l'humain en une bête nommé Kobalos. Ses dernières sont de redoutable créature dont l'envie de sang est incontrôlable. Pour les Lycans, les Kobalos sont des erreurs de la nature, d'où l'importante ce tuer son repas." Répondit Elizabeth avec le sourire.

\- Parfait. Comment on les tue ?"

\- Une balle en argent dans le cœur. Après quoi, on doit séparer la tête du corps. La tête doit être brûlé dans un lieu saint et le corps jeter à la rivière."

\- Bien."

Roy allait poser une autre question quand le bruit d'une cloche se fit entendre. Reconnaissant cette mélodie, Roy se tourna vers Elizabeth et ordonna :

\- Va voir notre nouveau client."

\- A vos ordres." Répondit Elizabeth en se levant du banc pour courir vers le lieu où sonnait la cloche.

Elle traversa un petit bois et arriva à un vieux lavoir. C'est là qu'elle vit, un homme blond aux yeux ambres. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir, des chaussures en cuir noire, une chemise blanche recouvert d'un gilet sans manche. Sur son bras droit, il tenait son manteau noir et une valise. En le voyant, Elizabeth eut un étrange sentiment envers cet homme. Ce dernier lui disait de fuir. Ignorant son instinct, Elizabeth entra dans le lavoir et déclara :

\- Mon bon monsieur, soyez le bienvenu, en quoi mon Maitre peu vous être utile ?"

En voyant Elizabeth, l'homme eut un moment de recule. Puis, il observa sa tenue, son pantalon et sa chemise qui la faisait ressembler à un homme. Ayant un doute à cause de la voie, il demanda:

\- Garçon, es-tu le disciple de Monsieur Mustang ?"

\- Bien sur, pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous à mon Maitre ?" Redemanda Elizabeth intrigué par une telle réponse.

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler en personne. Va me le chercher." Ordonna l'homme.

\- Cela ne marche pas ainsi, monsieur. Il faut d'abord me dire l'origine de votre présence et ensuite, j'en informe mon maitre. C'est lui qui décide où et quand votre rencontre doit avoir lieu." Expliqua Elizabeth en sortant un carnet et un stylo.

\- D'accord dans ce cas, dite-lui que le Seigneur King à absolument besoin de son aide, car voyez-vous un Lycan a prit possession de mon manoir et utilise mon sceau pour faire voter des lois monstrueuses. Mes serviteurs sont ses festins."

\- Monsieur King votre demande a été enregistrée, vous recevrez bientôt des nouvelles de mon Maitre. Sur ceux, bonne journée." Répondit Elizabeth en partant.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, l'homme explosa de rire. Sa tenue disparut pour laisser apparaître la cape violine et il disparut comme par magie dans une lumière bleuté.

* * *

XOXOXO

* * *

Dans son manoir, Roy était en train d'entretenir ses muscles bien dessinés en soulevant des poids. Les gouttes de sueurs dut à l'effort intense descendait le long de son torse quand une personne apparut comme par magie devant lui. Ce dernier portait une cape violine et son visage était caché sous la capuche :

\- Grand Dieu, Roy met donc une chemise devant moi.' Hurla choqué l'homme à la cape violine en se cachant les yeux avec sa main.

Surpris par cet homme sans gène, Roy répondit en continuant son exercice physique.

\- Si vous êtes si choqué sortez donc de ma maison."

\- Sale avortons ! Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Après tout je suis ton maitre." Demanda énerver l'inconnu.

Étonné par le mot « Maitre », Roy lâcha son poids sur le sol. Ce dernier était tellement lourd qu'il passa à travers le plancher, pour finir sa course sur le carrelage de la cuisine qui explosa en mille morceaux :

\- Maitre ? Je n'ai pas de Maitre. Qui que vous soyez, vous allez me remboursé les travaux après tout cet accident est arrivé par votre faute." Rétorqua Roy furieux en montrant ses dents.

L'homme surpris par le comportement un peu animal de Roy, leva ses yeux au plafond et répondit :

\- Grand Dieu, que tu es pire que le Généralisme ronger par la mort de ma fille. Lui au moins, n'était pas aussi sauvage"

Ne supportant plus cet homme, Roy se laissa entraîné par ses pulsions. Sa bouche s'allongea et se transforma en gueule. Ses ongles poussèrent et sa peau se recouvra de poils. Sa taille augmenta et en un saut, il se jeta sur l'homme à la cape. Ce dernier disparut au dernier moment dans sa fameuse lumière bleue, et Roy passa à travers le mur en explosant. Il retomba sur ses pattes et entendit :

\- Grand Dieu, Roy arrête, je suis ton ami, après tout."

Encore plus énerver par cet inconnu, Roy se rejeta une nouvelle fois sur lui. L'homme disparut au dernier moment et Roy vola. Il passa pardessus le garde corps de l'escalier et fini sa course dans un grand meuble en bois d'acajou. C'est alors qu'une statue en bronze lui tomba sur la tête et l'étourdissant. A cette action, il se re-transforma en humain tout nu.

\- Bon, essayons d'avoir une conversation constructible, après tout, nous sommes liés par le lien maitre et élève." Continua l'inconnu en lui lançant des vêtements.

\- Pauvre idiot. Je ne suis pas l'ami d'un magicien qui se prétendre être mon maitre." Répondit Roy en refusant ses habits.

\- C'est vrai, pardonne-moi, j'avais oublié que dans ton monde, tu n'étais pas mon disciple." Rétorqua l'homme en relançant une nouvelle tenue à Roy.

\- Dans mon monde ? Magicien, serais-tu entrain de prétendre que tu viens d'un autre univers ?" Demanda Roy en acceptant cette nouvelle tenue.

\- Oui, je viens d'un autre monde où il n'y a ni Lycan, Vampire, Sorcière ou tous autres créatures magiques. Bon cessons de parler de mon monde, je suis ici pour…"

\- Alors qu'il y a-t-il dans ton monde ?" Demanda Roy intéresser d'un coup.

L'intonation de sa voie avait elle changé. Elle était plus douce et plus calme.

\- Hein ?" Réfléchit Berthold à cette réaction étrange.

\- Il y a-t-il dans ton monde, une science qui ressemble beaucoup à la magie et que tu appels _"Alchimie_" ?" Redemanda Roy toujours aussi calme.

\- Oui. Mais en quoi mon monde, t'intéresse d'un coup ? Et comment sais-tu pour l'alchimie ?" Questionna Berthold étonner par le changement de comportement de Roy.

\- Grand Mage des univers, soyez le bienvenu dans mon immense demeure."Salua Roy en faisant une révérence.

Berthold fut tellement surpris par ce comportement respectueux qu'il en perdit l'usage de la parole. Il regarda Roy en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait bien et qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui traversé l'esprit. Après tout, cet chose magique et fantastique n'était pas la même personne que son élève.

* * *

XOXOXO

* * *

Comme elle avait dit à Berthold, Riza retourna à la demeure de son Maitre et lui transmit le message. A la présentation, du nom Roy Mustang la regarda étrangement.

\- Quel est le nom que tu viens de dire ?"

\- King ? Pourquoi ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?" Demanda Elizabeth surprise.

\- Oui." Avoua après un long moment de silence Roy.

\- Qui est-ce ? Un ami a vous ?" Questionna Elizabeth.

\- Non, si c'est l'homme auquel je pense, alors nous devons refuser sa mission." Répondit Roy en se souvenant de l'homonculus King Bradley.

\- Mais Maitre, vous avez dit que la mission première d'un Epouvanteur était de protéger les humains. Si, cet homme dit vrai, le Lycan pourrait être un grand danger pour les humains de la région et pour les lois monstrueuses, cela est un problème. Nous devons intervenir… " Tenta de le convaincre Elizabeth.

A ses mots Roy ferma les yeux en réfléchissant. Puis, après un long silence, il annonça.

\- Ok, Elizabeth, on accepte cette mission, à une condition."

\- Laquelle ?"

\- Que tu restes loin très loin du manoir."

\- Mais…"

Elizabeth s'arrêta de parler en voyant le visage inquiet de son Maitre et sa main lever. Puis, elle accepta sa demande à contrecœur.

* * *

OXOXOXO

* * *

Assis autour d'une grande table, dans le manoir de Roy en train de boire Bertold discutaient du plan.

\- Donc, vous allez vous débarrassez du dernier Epouvanteur, en le faisant tomber dans un piège." Conclu Roy en regardant Berthold droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, le connaissant personnellement, je sais qu'il viendra." Fit sur de lui Berthold.

\- Qui sera à l'intérieur de la demeure ?" Demanda Roy.

\- Vos amis dont Havoc, Breda, Kain et Falman, face à eux, il n'aura aucune chance."

\- Alors pourquoi me demander de l'aide puisque vous semblez tout avoir prévu ?" Demanda Roy intrigué.

\- Voyez-vous, cet Epouvanteur à un disciple. Le connaissant, il lui ordonnera de rester à l'extérieur loin de la demeure. Je veux que vous chargiez de le tuer." Expliqua Berthold.

\- Je ne tue pas les humains." Répondit sans aucune hésitation Roy.

\- Si, vous le faite, je vous promets de vous emmenez dans monde. N'est pas l'endroit où vous souhaitez aller ?" Demanda Berthold avec le sourire.

A cette proposition Roy ferma les yeux. Oui, ce magicien avait deviné où il voulait allé. Ne pouvant pas raté cette occasion, il soupira et réfléchit avant de donner cette nouvelle réponse. Son amour contre la vie d'un humain. L'accepterait-elle ? Elle qui aimait tant protéger ceux de son espèce. Et sa promesse qu'il lui avait faite? Devait-il la briser ?

\- Je...

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous donner l'envie de lire la suite. Dans le prochain, vous verrez comment Roy le Lycan a conclu sa promesse avec sa bien aimée et bien sur la mise en action du plan de Berthold. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A bientôt.


	5. Chapitre 4: Souvenir d'une promesse

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**Souvenir d'une promesse.**

* * *

Dans le grand manoir de Roy, assis près de la cheminée, une belle jeune femme. Elle avait sur ses genoux, la tête de Roy. Ce dernier regardait le bois brûlé. Elle passait tendrement sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Roy, dans un profond silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? "Demanda d'un coup Roy en brisant le silence installé entre-eux.

\- Pourquoi tu as tué tous ses humains ? Tu aurais pu simplement boire leur sang et les laisser en vie. " Fit tristement la jeune femme en repensant au événement de la journée.

Surpris par de telles paroles, Roy tourna la tête pour la regarda droit dans les yeux, choqué. Il détestait la voir ainsi triste. Afin de lui remonter le moral, il répondit :

\- Si, je les avais laisser en vie. Ils seraient devenus de Kobalos. Les humains deviennent toujours des Kobalos quand ils se font mordre par un Lycan. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ceci arrivé. Alors pardonne-moi, si je t'ai blessé."

\- Pour la première fois, j'ai vu en toi, un monstre. Roy, s'il te plait promet-moi, de ne plus jamais tuer et boire le sang d'un humain." Demanda la jeune femme calmement.

\- Dans ce cas que vais-je boire ? Le sang d'humain est si bon et d'une rareté dans ce monde." Répondit Roy en se relevant.

D'un coup sans comprendre, il vit la jeune femme se lever. Prendre un poignard et s'ouvrir la main. Son sang coula dans un verre à pied. Après quoi, elle tendit à Roy. Ce dernier fut tellement abasourdit qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resta là à regarder le verre en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire. Elle était blessé et devait se faire soignée. Il devait la soignée. Mais l'odeur du sang était tellement forte. Son instinct lui disait de le prendre le verre et de le boire. Puis retrouvant ses esprits, Roy frappa violement dans le verre. Il vola à travers la pièce et le sang se répandit sur le sol.

\- Tu es folle ? Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas te faire du mal, alors pourquoi tu mets mes nerfs à l'épreuve avec ce stupide test ?" Hurla énerver Roy.

\- Ce sang est le même que celui que tu as bu, ce matin. Il n'y aucune différence entre eux et moi. Alors pourquoi le refuses-tu ? Parce qu'il vient de moi ? Pense à ça, la prochaine fois que tu boiras le sang d'un humain." Répondit les larmes aux yeux la femme avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la pièce.

Roy regarda tristement le sol recouvert de sang et de verre blanc brisé en mille morceaux, puis la porte et il annonça :

\- Je désoler, mais, je ne peux pas aller contre ma nature. Pour toi j'ai déjà tournée le dos à mon clan. J'ai fait tellement de sacrifice. Pourquoi ne les vois-tu pas ?"

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard à l'aube, en rentrant de la chasse aux sangs humains, Roy sentit dans son territoire, deux odeurs fortes. L'une était puissante, c'était celle du sang humain. L'autre ne lui rappelait rien de particulier. Pourtant il trouva une chose étrange. Prit de panique, il entra dans sa demeure et découvrit en train de se vidé de son sang, sa bien aimée. Elle avait la gorge partiellement arrachée. Sa plaie ressemblait à celle faite par un Lycan.

\- Margot." Hurla Roy en la prenant dans ses bras.

Cette dernière en le voyant posa sa main ensanglantée sur son visage et le caressa doucement. A ce geste, Roy ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Je…t'avais dit… de ne plus boire… du sang humain." Murmura avec beaucoup de difficulté la jeune femme.

\- Je... Je suis désolé… J'aurais du t'écouter, comme toujours." Répondit Roy en lui prenant la main pour la serrer dans les siennes.

Il voulait partir et prendre de quoi la secourir, mais il savait que cela ne rimerai à rien. Car à la fin, elle deviendrait un Kobalos. Il voulait profiter des sept heures qui lui restaient avec elle avant que sa transformation n'ait lieu.

\- Roy… Tue-moi." Déclara d'un coup la jeune femme.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas. Pas pour l'instant." Hurla Roy de rage.

Alors qu'il répondait, il vit la main de la jeune commencer à changer. _Pourquoi cela arrivait si tôt ? D'habitude un humain mettait sept heures. Pourquoi on ne lui laissait pas ses sept heures avec elle ? C'était injuste._

\- Il… est arrivé quand… tu es parti… Hier soir." Expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Qui est-ce ?Maes? Havoc ? Lust ?" Demanda Roy de colère et de rage près à se battre contre cette créature qui avait osé lui prendre sa propriété.

\- Je ne l'ai…jamais vu… Roy… S'il te plait." Retenta la jeune femme alors que le reste de son corps commençait à se transformer et à se couvrir de poiles marrons.

Roy soupira en fermant les yeux. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il attrapa une épée en argent et approcha le corps de sa bien aimée contre le sien.

\- Que fais-tu ?" Demanda Magot dans un murmure.

\- Je t'accompagne dans l'autre monde." Répondit Roy en enfonçant l'épée dans le corps de Magot et dans le sien.

Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant que leurs derniers souffles arrivent.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Quand Roy reprit connaissance, il était dans sa chambre. Une bande de coton recouvrait son torse. Il regarda autour de lui et vit debout dans la pièce, un vieil ami à lui, Maes.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?" Demanda froidement Roy.

_Oui, il était contrarier d'être vivant. Il savait aussi que celle qu'il aimait n'était plus car, il ne sentait plus aucune trace de son odeur._

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, j'étais même celui qui voulait te laisser mourir !" Révéla Maes.

\- Alors qui m'as sauvé ? Qui a osé intervenir dans mes affaires ?"

\- Notre Roi. Il a besoin de toi, plus que tu ne pense. Il a un Epouvanteur sur le dos et tu es le seul en se monde à pouvoir tuer cet humain." Répondit Maes.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de son corps ?" Demanda Roy en pensant à sa bien aimée.

\- Elle a fini comme les autres Kobalos." Répondit Maes.

Enerver par cette nouvelle, Roy envoyant violemment un objet sur Maes et lui hurla de sortir. _Il voulait être seul pour faire son deuil. Après tout, il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Si, n'avait pas quitté sa demeure pour aller s'abreuver du sang d'un humain, elle serait toujours en vie._ Maes quitta le manoir en laissant soin à Roy de découvrir une lettre. Reconnaissant l'écriture sa bien aimée, Roy l'ouvrit la lu. Puis, il découvrit son pendentif avec le symbole d'ouroboros.

\- Promis. Je tiendrais cette promesse et toi, tient la tienne et revient moi vite." Déclara Roy en rangeant précieusement le pendentif.

* * *

**Fin des Flash Back**

* * *

\- Je vous promets de vous emmenez dans monde. N'est pas l'endroit où vous souhaitez aller ? " Répéta Berthold avec le sourire, se même sourire victorieux sur lèvres.

Roy ouvrit ses yeux pour les plantés dans ceux de Berthold puis, il annonça:

\- Si je tiens éloigné cela est suffisant."

\- Non. Cet enfant doit mourir. Il a été formé pour être Epouvanteur, ne l'oubliez jamais."Précisa Berthold.

Oui, il fallait que Roy le tue pour qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était vraiment, c'est-à-dire un monstre sans pitié. Il avait de la chance car ici, son erreur de la nature n'était pas née. Sa fille n'existait pas et cela ne contrariait jamais ses plans. Roy ne cessait de repenser à la promesse faite à sa bien aimée. Il sera le poing sous la table où ils étaient assis. Il devait rompre cette promesse afin de la retrouver. Et lui demanda pardon.

\- Bien, je le tuerai." Fit Roy d'un coup.

\- Super. Alors allons-y mettons notre plan à exécution. " S'exclama Berthold heureux en se levant de sa chaise.

Après quoi il disparut. Roy monta comme une flèche à l'étage dans son bureau. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et chercha le pendentif qu'il avait jeté la veille dans les cendres. Étrangement, il ne le trouva pas, il se demanda qui avait bien pu le prendre car le feu de cheminée aussi puissant soit-il, n'est pas assez fort pour faire fondre de l'argent.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Monsieur Mustang et Elizabeth arrivèrent en retard au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient données à leur client. Tous deux étaient vêtu de la même façon. Ils portaient chacun un pantalon marron qui avait bien vécu au vu du nombre impressionnant de pièce de rapiècement. La cape marron qu'ils portaient, avait aussi des rapiècements de tissus. Dans sa main, Roy tenait un bâton blanc. Berthold fut tellement énerver de cette attente qu'il failli tout faire capoté :

\- Comme d'habitude, tu es toujours en retard." Commenta-t-il a voix haute en fusillant du regard Roy.

\- On se connaît ?" Demanda Roy en entendant ce commentaire.

Cet homme ne lui disait absolument rien, alors de quel droit se permet-il de généraliser son retard ? A cette question, le visage de Berthold devenu parle. Oui, il venait de gaffer.

\- Non. Bien sur que non, on m'a seulement dit que cela faisait parti de votre….habitude, m'a-t-on dit. " Ce défendit Berthold en cherchant une excuse à son erreur.

\- Bien, je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné." Répondit Roy avec le sourire qui commençait à se méfier de ce client.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais vous avez un devoir à accomplir." Fit Berthold déguisé en monsieur King.

\- Effectivement, allons-y."Termina Roy.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 4. Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous avez envie de laisser un petit commentaire, n'hésité pas. Cela fait toujours plaisir. Bonne journée.


	6. Chapitre 5: Tout ne se passe toujours pa

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

**Tout ne se passe toujours pas comme prévu.**

* * *

La nuit était tombée quand Monsieur Mustang, Monsieur King et Elizabeth arrivèrent à l'immense grille métallique, qui était la seule l'entrée donnant sur le jardin du manoir. Comme pour les prévenir d'un danger, la neige qui avait subitement commencé à tomber et qui les avait accompagné durant tout le voyage, recouvrant ainsi le sol de blanc.

\- Une chose anormale est en train de se dérouler ici." Déclara avec méfiance Monsieur Mustang d'un coup, alors que Monsieur King sortait une clef pour ouvrir la grille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire cela ?" Demanda Berthold énerver par la méfiance de Roy.

Il voulait le tué rapidement et cette méfiance, ne faisait que retarder l'échéance.

\- Le sol de votre allée, regardez-le."Répondit Roy sérieusement.

Berthold tourna la tête et regarda son allée. Cette dernière n'était pas recouverte d'un manteau blanc, malgré que d'immenses flocons tombaient. Les flocons fondaient instantanément dès qu'ils touchaient le sol. Ne faisant pas partit de son plan, Berthold regarda Roy demanda.

\- Que peut-il bien se passer ?"

\- Etes-vous sur que votre voleur est un Lycan et non une sorcière ?" Demanda Roy en plantant son seul œil dans les yeux de Berthold.

A ce moment là, il remarqua un détail dans ses yeux ambres. Il s'agissait d'une petite lueur. La même que Riza avait quand elle était inquiète. Intrigué par se détail, il se tourna vers Elizabeth, puis regarda Berthold. Tous deux ce demandèrent qu'est-ce qui lui prenait.

\- Un problème ?" Demanda énerver Berthold.

\- Non… Aucun." Menti Roy.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut y aller ?" Répondit Berthold qui s'impatientait de plus en plus.

\- Oui. " Annonça Roy en se tournant vers Elizabeth.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête et suivit Berthold. Ce dernier avait déjà franchi la grille. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'Elizabeth était restée dehors. Comme à son habitude se Roy Mustang avait encore contrarié ses plans par une action, non prévu. Quel gêneur ce Roy Mustang.

\- Il ne vient pas avec nous ?" Demanda Berthold en essayant de cacher son mécontentement.

\- Non. Pour cette mission, je serais seul." Répondit Roy reprenant la route vers la demeure.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Debout sur une branche d'arbre, en train de scruter l'horizon à l'affût de sa cible, l'autre Roy se préparait à briser sa promesse. Une étrange odeur lui parvenu jusqu'aux narines porter par une brise lège. Ce n'était pas une odeur, d'une créature qu'il connaissait. Pourtant, elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Oui, c'était elle. L'odeur inconnue qui était présente le jour où sa bien aimée est décédée. Voulant à tout prix, ce venger, Roy sauta de son arbre et couru vers le lieu où l'odeur était la plus forte. Sa course contre la vengeance, le conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la demeure, jusqu'à un petit ruisseau. C'est là qu'il découvrit un Lycan portant une soutane noire et un col blanc. Autour de son cou descendait une croix en argent entouré précieusement par un serpent en forme de point d'interrogation. En le voyant ainsi, Roy conclu que l'homme était un homme de Leto, un groupe de religieux étant le plus influant dans tout le pays. Pourquoi ce Lycan était devenu un prêtre de Leto ? Et pourquoi il était chez lui, le jour où sa bien aimée était morte ? L'avait-il tué ? Voilà les questions qui traversaient l'esprit de Roy.

\- Créature impure vient mourir de mes mains. Tel est la volonté de Leto. " Déclara le Prêtre Lycan en se tournant vers Roy.

\- Créature impure ? N'es-tu pas toi-même, impure dans ce cas ? Rétorqua Roy en défiant du regard ce Prêtre.

\- Sale Imperfection de la nature car tu t'es moqué de moi, je vais te faire souffrir avant te tuer. De plus, j'empêcherai ton de mon âme de monter auprès du Dieu Leto." Hurla la créature en se jetant sur Roy de toutes ses forces.

Roy fut envoyé dans les airs par un coup de poing phénoménal, à plus de trois kilomètres. Quand il retoucha le sol, il était au milieu de la rivière. A l'endroit précis où des rochers servant à traverser la rivière avaient été installé. Prenant l'un de ses rocher dans le dos, Roy hurla de douleur, ce qui fit allongé ses canines. Il se releva et termina sa transformation en loup. Il venait a peine de l'achever qu'un autre Lycan blanc portant une tenue prêtre arriva. Maintenant, ils étaient deux contre lui. Il se jeta sur Roy en même temps que le premier qui arrivait tel une fusée. Roy attendu le dernier moment pour se retirer, mais, malheureusement pour lui, les deux Lycans le griffèrent au niveau de la poitrine. Ignorant cette blessure, Roy regarda les deux loups-garous avec fierté à deux cent mètres d'eux. Il est sur de gagner se combat, ses Lycans sont très lents comparer à lui. Les deux ennemis se tournèrent et se jetèrent une nouvelle sur lui. Roy se préparait à contre-attaquer quand son cœur rata un battement. Tout autour de lui se mit à tourner et ses forces commençaient peu à peu à faiblir. Il tomba à genou. Puis, il perdit connaissance. Son corps tomba dans l'eau et fut emporter jusqu'au rocher. Les deux Lycans s'approchèrent de lui.

\- Laissez-le ! On récupéra son corps plus tard ! Nous avons une mission." Déclara une voix provenant de l'obscurité.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Elizabeth était en train de faire le tour du murait de protection, quand elle vit au loin près d'une rivière, trois lycans s'affrontés. L'un d'entre-eux attira son attention, ce dernier avait une fourrure noire et soyeuse. Il portait les restes d''un simple pantalon noire à pince à la différence des deux autres qui portait une tenue de prêtre propre. Ne voulant pas se mêler d'un combat de créature surnaturel, Elizabeth repoussa le chemin. Puis, une question lui parvenue à l'esprit. Cette question était : « Qu'est-ce que ses créatures faisait ici ? ». Ce fut essayant de trouvé la réponse, qu'Elizabeth pensa à son Maitre. Et si, leur client leur avait tendu un piège. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Au même moment, Roy et Berthold venaient d'entrés dans le manoir quand un bruit étrange attira leur attention. Ce bruit venait d'un coin de la pièce en particulier, l'endroit le plus obscure. Il ressemblait à celui de l'eau qui goutte sur le carrelage. Pour voir d'où cela pouvait venir, Roy sortit deux silex et une torche de son sac. Il les frappa ensemble et la torse prit feu. La lumière produite par la flamme illumina l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il vit un corps accrocher à un lustre en cristal et en argent, par le cou. Ce corps n'était celui de n'importe quel humain car il s'agissait de celui d'un lycan. Ce dernier avait achevé sa transformation qu'à moitié. Son corps avait été balafré de partout par une lame en argent. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Voilà la question que Roy se posait.

\- C'est le lycan qui vous a chassé de votre demeure ?" Demanda Roy en se tournant vers Berthold.

Berthold regard stupéfait le corps. Reconnaissant celui d'un membre de la tribu de Lycan avec laquelle, il travaillait. Puis des applaudissements se firent entendre. Roy et Berthold levèrent la tête et virent en haut de l'escalier, un jeune homme blond aux yeux or. Il ne devait pas avoir loin de dix-huit ans et faisait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt. Il portait un long manteau sombre sur lequel, on pouvait voir le symbole de l'alchimie : la croix entouré d'un serpent. En le voyant Roy le reconnu toute suite.

\- Edward. "Murmura surpris Roy.

Alors qu'il disait se nom, son cœur manqua un battement et il vit toute la pièce se mettre à tourner. Que lui arrivait-il ? Puis, son cœur se mit à le serrer si fort que la douleur, le fit tombé à genoux. Lâchant la torche au passage sur le sol. Cette dernière c'éteignit. Il était en train d'user de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient quand il vit dans la nuit, une trentaine de paire de yeux rouges vifs :

\- Ne les tués pas, après tout ce ne sont que des humains." Ordonna Edward

Roy vit les paires d'yeux arrivés sur lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Elizabeth allait atteindre l'entrée du manoir quand elle vit une trentaine d'hommes. Tous portaient la même tenue sombre et le même symbole signifiant leur appartenance à un groupe religieux Leto. Sachant très bien qui était ses hommes, Elizabeth se cacha derrière un tronc d'arbre. De sa cachette, elle vit le jeune homme blond sortir de du manoir accompagnée d'une trentaine d'hommes portant eux aussi la soutane. Ils transportaient deux cages rempli chacune d'une dizaine d'hommes enchaînés et attachés par les poignets, les pieds et même le cou. Au milieu de ses prisonniers, se trouvait une jeune femme plutôt jolie. Elle aussi avait les mains attachées. Puis Elizabeth vit dans une autre cage, allongé et inconscient son Maitre et son client.

\- Seigneur Elric, où allons-nous ? "Demanda un des hommes portant la soutane noire.

\- A Valkyrie." Répondit Edward en montant sur un cheval noir.

Elizabeth les suivait de loin quand elle marcha sur une branche d'arbre. Le bruit du craquement fit s'envoler de panique, des cordeaux qui dormaient tranquillement sur une branche d'arbre. Intrigué par cet envole, Edward arrêta son convoi en levant sa main droite.

\- Un problème ?" Demanda un de ses hommes.

\- Oui. Je crois que l'on a oublié quelqu'un… "Révéla Edward en regardant dans la direction d'Elizabeth.

Cette dernière resta dans sa cachette. C'est alors qu'elle vit une partie de ses soixante hommes se transformer en Lycan blanc. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre eux seul, Elizabeth se mit à fuir. Mais les créatures la virent et se mirent à la poursuivre.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Bonne journée à tous.


	7. Chapitre 6: Le fil du destin

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

**Le fil du destin?**

* * *

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Roy atterri dans sa tenue sombre d'épouvanteur, dans un appartement de Central City. Celui-ci était plutôt bien décoré. Il s'agissait d'un petit trois pièces. Ce demandant où il était encore arrivé, Roy regarda une horloge accrocher sur un mur. En s'approchant pour lire l'heure, il vit un petit filet de lumière sortir d'un encadrement de porte. Il marcha jusqu'à cette porte et observa la personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant sa bien aimée, le colonel Riza Hawkeye. Cette dernière était assise à un bureau en train de comparer précieusement deux documents. En la voyant, ainsi concentré un sentiment de joie s'empara de Roy. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Pourquoi ? Puis sans prévenir, un petit garçon de deux ans entra dans la pièce en pleurant. Il tenait dans sa main droite une petite peluche représentant un lapin blanc. Il la tenait par l'oreille droite. Ses cheveux étaient noirs. Il portait un pyjama marron qui le faisait ressembler à un animal. Cet enfant pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Maes ? " Prononça Riza en posant ses documents pour tendre les bras vers l'enfant.

Ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras et eut le droit à un câlin de la part de Riza. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. En le voyant Roy se demanda qui était cet enfant? Puis ses larmes s'arrêtèrent et Roy put enfin voir les yeux de cet enfant. Il était sombre comme les siens. Un sentiment d'inquiétude montait en Roy. Qui était cet enfant pour Riza ? D'un coup, le garçon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Riza. C'est là, qu'il vit l'enfant l'observer. Puis sans hurler ou même paniqué, l'enfant demanda :

\- Qui es-tu ?"

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Roy Mustang se réveilla enchaîné par le cou dans une cage. Ses mains étaient lier entre-elles ainsi que ses pieds, par des fers. Il essayait de comprendre, comment il était arrivé ici, quand le souvenir de cet enfant avec sa subalterne lui revenue à l'esprit. Bien qu'il fût dans une situation difficile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette scène. Comment avait-il fait pour le voir alors que Riza en était incapable ? Qui était cet enfant qui lui ressemblait tant ? Ce fut le cri d'Elizabeth qui le ramena à la réalité. Ce hurlement de douleur lui glaça le sang. Ayant peur pour elle, il essaya de se détacher mais rien ne marchait.

\- Arrêtez de vous agiter, cette chaine ne cassera pas. Elle est faite spécialement pour les créatures fantastiques. " Commenta Berthold qui portait toujours son masque de Seigneur King.

Ce dernier était assis tranquillement et semblait lui aussi prit dans ses pensées. Devant cette annonce Roy regarda Berthold :

\- Pourriez-vous attraper dans la poche de mon pantalon, mes gants ?"

En entendant cette question, un sourire maléfique apparut sur les lèvres de Berthold. Mais Roy ne le remarqua, il était trop au occuper à trouver une position afin que Berthold ait un accès direct à poche. Quand il eut enfin trouvé, Berthold attrapa les gants et regarda le cercle de transmutation dessus.

\- Bien, maintenant passez les moi, s'il vous plait. " Demanda Roy calmement en se retournant vers Berthold.

C'est alors qu'il vit Berthold changer de visage et prendre celui de son maître en un peu plus ridés et sombre. Il avait enfilé les gants blancs de Roy. Sur son visage, rayonnait un sourire sadique et plein de ténèbres, n'annonçant rien de bon pour la suite.

\- Victoire, je vais pouvoir enfin quitter ce monde, après plus de dix-sept ans d'attente ! " Jubila de plaisir Berthold.

Roy allait riposter, quand Berthold claque des doigts, ses chaines disparurent dans un nuage de cendre. Alerté par le bruit de la transmutation, Edward arrêta le convoi et s'approcha de la cage avec ses hommes, l'encerclant. Berthold sourit et refrappa ses doigts. Une tornade de feu sortie de nulle part se forma. Elle roula vers tous ses ennemis qui encerclèrent la cage. Des hurlements de douleurs se firent entendre. La tornade disparut aussi vite que était apparu laissant derrière elle un épais nuage de vapeur d'eau, créer grâce à la neige et aux flammes. Berthold en profita pour sortir une petite pièce philosophale et un poignard. D'un seul et unique coup, il transperça le flanc droit de Roy et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Plus jamais, tu ne me poseras de problème, puisque tu vas mourir ici. Soit heureux car, ma prochaine cible sera ceux que tu aimes, toi mon élève d'un autre temps…"

Après ses mots, un cercle de transmutation apparut aux pieds de Berthold. Il retira le poignard et les gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le cercle. Alors que Roy perdait connaissance, encore une fois, Berthold disparut ainsi que le cercle. Quand le nuage de vapeur d'eau se dissipa, un mur de terre se démonta dans une lumière de bleue provenant d'une transmutation. Edward et cinq de ses hommes en sortirent. C'est là, qu'ils virent le reste de leurs troupes blessés et Roy Mustang seul dans sa cage en train de se vidé de son sang. Ne voulant pas perdre cet homme qu'il devait tuer, Edward attrapa la clef de la cage et entra. Il essaya d'arrêter l'hémorragie en compressant la plaie. Mais rien ne marchait. Puis, le corps de Roy rendit son dernier souffle.

\- Merde, c'était à moi de le tuer ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez pris ce plaisir Dieu Leto ? " Hurla de rage Edward en frappant son pied dans sol en bois de la cage.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Elizabeth était en train de fuir à travers cette épaisse forêt enneiger. Elle avait à sa poursuite une dizaine de Lycan. Les créatures gagnaient du terrain. Une créature se jeta sur elle. La plaqua au sol, il enfonça ses griffes dans la peau de la jeune femme à travers ses vêtements. Ne supportant pas cette douleur, elle se mit à hurler. Un filet de sang se mit à couler et la créature ne résistera pas à la tentation. Il passa sa langue sur le sang et le retrouva bien à son gout. Désirant plus de se sang sucré, il approcha sa gueule du cou d'Elizabeth pour la mordre. Cette dernière ne bougea pas. Elle était totalement perdu dans ses pensées…

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Dans cet immense manoir pourtant plein de vie, Elizabeth deux ans, vêtue de sa simple chemise de nuit, courait dans ce long couloir en direction de la chambre de ses parents. Elle était paniquée par un cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Approcha doucement de la porte de la pièce. Elle posa ses mains sur la poignée et la tourna. La porte comme à son habitude grinça en s'ouvrant. Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la paralysa. Elle voyait son père en train de se battre contre un Lycan à la fourrure blanche à l'aide d'une épée. Sur le lit se trouvait le cadavre de sa mère, le thorax totalement arraché.

\- Papa ! " Pleura la fillette.

Déconcentré par les pleures de fille, l'homme perdit face au Lycan. Ce dernier lui dévora une bonne partie du cou. Il rendit son dernier souffle en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux en la suppliant de fuir. Des applaudissements se firent entendre et Elizabeth regarda dans la direction de ce bruit. Elle vit dans l'obscurité de la pièce, un homme assis dans un fauteuil en cuir. Il était plutôt bien habillé et tenait dans ses mains sa longue canne, dont la paume avait la forme d'une tête de loup.

\- A ton tour !" Déclara l'homme dont le visage restait dans l'obscurité.

Il n'en fut pas plus à la créature pour se jeter sur Elizabeth. Comprenant qu'elle était la cible, elle courut. Mais la créature plus rapide qu'elle l'attrapa et la coinça contre le mur, enfonçant ses griffes dans sa peau. Son sang sortait quand de ses blessures. Le Lycan le lécha. Puis, elle vit dans ses yeux, une lueur de désir. Oui, il désirait plus de son sang. Il approcha sa gueule. Paniqué, elle ferma les yeux. D'un coup, le poids sur son faible corps disparut. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit plus personne. Inquiète, elle se releva. Elle était seule dans ce couloir quand un bruit attira son attention. Elle se retourna et vit un Lycan près à ce jeté sur elle. Incapable de bouger, une main attrapa son poignet et l'emmena vers un torse.

* * *

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Elizabeth essayait de retrouver son calme. Quand enfin, elle réussit, elle ne sentit plus le poids du Lycan. Intrigué, elle se releva et vit se battre un Lycan à la fourrure noire contre un seul Lycan blanc. Le dernier encore debout et en vit. D'un coup de griffes, il acheva son dernier ennemi. Puis, elle remarqua ses profondes blessures. Paniqué à l'idée de finir comme repas pour celui-ci, elle sortit sa petite dague en argent. Elle la brandissait devant elle en guise d'avertissement, quand elle vit le Lycan se retransformer peu à peu en homme. Reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait sauvé dans son enfance, Elizabeth rangea l'arme blanche et le regarda sous le choc. D'un coup, Roy perdit connaissance à cause de ses blessures. Inquiète et surtout lui devant beaucoup, Elizabeth courut vers lui et vérifia son pou. Il était faible. Elle ignore pourquoi mais son instinct la poussa à sortir sa dague. Elle la serra dans sa main et se coupa profondément. Elle ouvrit la bouche de Roy et fit tombée les gouttes à l'intérieur.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Au les sous-sols de son immense manoir, dans une sorte de cave haute, froide et humide, Roy assis sur une chaise, regardait avec plaisir et envie un homme. Ce dernier était menotté au plafond de la pièce par un immense anneau et des fers. Les murs faisant plus de trois mètres de hauteur, l'homme de mètre quatre-vingt-dix ne touchait pas le sol. A cause de la gravité, l'homme tenait dans les airs à bout de bras tendu. Ses muscles des bras le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Pour ne rien arrangé à sa douleur, son torse et dos dénudé était recouvert de plaies profondes. Certaine produit par une dague et l'autre par un fouet. Des gouttes de sang coulaient le long de son corps pour tomber dans une flaque rouge, sur le sol. L'odeur du sang humain était tellement intense que Roy du se retenir plusieurs fois pour ne pas se jeter sur sa proie. D'un coup, un homme portant un masque de fer s'approcha de l'humain avec un fer chaud. Il posa le métal sur la poitrine de l'homme. Ce dernier se mit à hurler et perdit connaissance avant que son bourreau ne retire le métal. Il regarda ensuite Roy attendant les ordres.

\- Détachez-le et remettez-le dans sa cellule. Demain, il partira pour Valkyrie afin d'y être vendue." Ordonna Roy en partant de la pièce.

\- A vos ordres, Seigneur Roy." Répondit l'homme au masque en faisant une révérence.

Il remonta dans les pièces chauffés et beaucoup plus agréable de son manoir. Il entra dans son bureau dans l'espoir de travailler un peu sur sa nouvelle cible à éliminer. Il était en train de lire les rapports de ses hommes sur le terrain quand une jeune femme sortit de son armoire en brandissant une épée. Bien évidemment, Roy avait senti son parfum en pénétrant dans la pièce. Mais comme il adorait s'amuser avec ses imbéciles d'humains, il voulait attendre et voir ce que cette femme allait faire. En arrivant sur lui, Roy utilisa son avant-bras droit pour dévier la lame. Cette dernière finit coincer dans le bureau. Ensuite, il attrapa les deux poignets de la jeune femme avec ses mains et les serra juste assez pour que son « jouet » grimace de douleur. Il avait le dos allongé sur le bureau et elle maintenu solidement au-dessus de lui. Roy s'attendait à que la jeune femme, le frappe avec ses jambes ou l'insulte comme tous les autres humains qui venait pour le tuer, mais rien de tout ça ne se passa. Elle enfonça ses yeux gris dans ceux de Roy. Son regard était tellement triste qu'il glaça le sang dans ses veines. Puis, d'un seul coup, il entendit sa voix :

\- S'il vous plait, laissez partir mon père. "Pleura-t-elle.

Ses gouttes d'eaux salés coulant de ses magnifique yeux gris, fut pire que la lame de cette épée pour Roy. _Pourquoi était-il ainsi avec elle ?_ N'arrivant pas à répondre, Roy garda le silence. C'est alors qu'elle continua :

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué, mais moi. Il a seulement fait tout ça pour me sauver. S'il vous plait, laissez mon père partir et retourner auprès des nôtres."

Plus elle continuait de parler et moins Roy n'arrivait à respirer. Son cœur, ni corps ne lui répondait. _Pourquoi ?_ N'ayant aucune réponse, la jeune femme répéta :

\- Je suis responsable donc, prenez-moi à sa place et laissez-le retourner auprès des nôtres."

_C'était du courage ? De la folie ? Pourquoi cette Purra assumerait-elle le fait d'avoir tué un Lycan ? Le châtiment pour une Purra était pire que pour un homme. Il se terminait souvent par la mort. Alors pourquoi, elle prendrait un risque pour sauver ce vieillard malade et fatigué ?_ Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ses questions, Roy lâcha les poignets de la jeune femme. Il prenait un risque en faisant ça, mais il savait aussi que si elle était sincère, alors elle ne l'attaquerait pas. Il se préparait à l'affronter quand elle se jeta en pleure dans son torse musclé. La tête reposant sur ses poings, eux-mêmes poser sur le torse de Roy. Alors qu'elle pleurait, elle frappait doucement la poitrine de Roy. Le cœur de Roy rata un battement et ses bras encerclèrent la jeune femme.

\- Père ! "Articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Au mot « Père », une chose étrange se passa. Sa bien aimée disparut pour laisser place à une fillette de deux ans, blonde.

\- Père ! " Pleurait-elle.

Alors qu'il tentait de comprendre comment cette fillette était arrivée là, il sentit un gout sucré dans la bouche. Ce gout agréable fut suivit par un arrière-gout de fer ressemblant au sang d'un humain...

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Roy se réveilla d'un bon en reconnaissant le sang humain. Dans son sursaut, il avait accidentellement frappé le visage d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière avait était projeté à plus d'un mètre contre un arbre. Mais, il ne s'en souvenu pas. Il passa sa main sur lèvres et regarda le liquide rouge qui s'y trouvait. C'était bien du sang humain. Comment était-il arrivé ici ?

\- Aie ! Stupide Lycan, je te sauve la vie et toi, tu me remercie en me frappant ?" Râla Elizabeth en couvrant sa blessures à la main avec un bandage.

Roy tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler et découvrit avec stupeur, un épouvanteur. Au vu de la couleur de sa cape et de la taille de ses armes, Roy comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un apprenti. Pourquoi son ennemi de toujours l'avait-il sauvé ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. De plus, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Si, il n'était pas intervenu, il serait à l'heure actuelle en enfer aux côtés de sa chère épouse. Que faisait-il ici d'ailleurs ? Alors qu'il se posait la question, sa mission lui revenu à l'esprit.

\- Stupide humain, je t'ai rien demandé. Par ta faute, j'ai dû rompre une promesse importante. " Répondit froidement Roy en regardant droit dans les yeux ce futur épouvanteur.

Ne voulant pas perdre face à une créature de l'obscure, Elizabeth enfonça ses yeux ambres dans ceux de Roy, le défiant ainsi du regard. Ses plaies profondes se refermèrent et Roy se releva sans quitter ses yeux ambre. Voyant que cet humain déterminer, il reprit aussitôt la parole.

\- Mais, je dois te remercier, grâce à ton action, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer."

Après quoi, il se jeta sur Elizabeth sans perdre une seconde, telle une bête enragée.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.


	8. Chapitre 7: Equipe ou pas ?

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

**Equipe ou pas ? **

* * *

Roy courait telle une bête pleine de rage vers Elizabeth. Comprenant sa détermination à l'achever, rien qu'à son sombre regard, Elizabeth se préparait au pire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le sauve ? Pourquoi son instinct l'avait emporté sur la raison ? Son Maitre avait encore une fois raison, elle était trop impulsive et cela la mettait dans des situations dangereuses. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Ce défendre avec sa petite dague en argent ou le laisser passer sa haine sur elle ? Et ses yeux, d'où les connaissait-elle ?

\- Attend une minute." Hurla-t-elle d'un coup en jetant sa dague parterre.

A ses mots, elle joignit un jette de la main droite. Elle la brandissait devant elle. Surpris, Roy s'arrêta. Voyant que cela marchait, elle continua :

\- Attend une minute, avant de me tuer, j'ai une question à te poser. Il y a quinze ans, dans un manoir du nord du royaume, un groupe de Lycan à tuer tous les habitants d'un manoir sauf, une fillette car un autre Lycan est intervenu. Es-tu ce Lycan ?"

Tout en disant ses mots, une lueur d'espoir s'emparait d'Elizabeth. Oui, elle voulait que ce soit lui. Cela expliquerait pourquoi son instinct l'avait emporté sur la raison. De son côté, Roy fut surpris par cette question. Comment ce jeune Epouvanteur pouvait connaitre cette histoire ? Oui, il avait sauvé une fillette à l'époque. Il avait été pris de pitié pour elle en entrant dans ce lieu…

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Roy chassait dans une forêt non loin de sa demeure. Sa proie était une biche qui avait été blessé quelques heures plutôt par une flèche humaine. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour la soigner à part abréger ses souffrances, Roy avait décidé de la prendre comme repas. Il venait enfin de l'attraper et d'achever son dîner quand deux puissantes odeurs lui parvenue. L'une d'entre-elle attira particulièrement son attention car il s'agissait de la même odeur, qu'il avait senti le jour de la mort de sa bien aimée. Voulant absolument tuer le responsable de cette mort injuste. Roy quitta la carcasse et suivit l'odeur. Cette dernière le conduisit devant un mur de protection. Au milieu de ce mur se tenait une porte en bois, grande ouverte, donnant sur un immense jardin. Intrigué par l'ouverture de cette port, Roy décida d'entrée dans ce territoire. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur du jardin, il vit au loin, une fontaine. Il s'approcha et découvrit avec stupeur le cadavre d'un enfant en pyjama. En le sortant de l'eau, le cadavre perdit sa paire de lunette qui se brisa sur le sol. Roy prit le temps d'observer ce cadavre. Ses pupilles étaient complétement dilaté et ses traits fins montraient la peur, comme-ci, une chose ou personne l'avait été noyé vivant. Voulant vérifier sa théorie, Roy le retourna. Il découvrit sur la nuque et sur le dos deux traces de mains d'adulte. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été tué par un Lycan, Roy laissa sa colère parler :

\- Les humains disent que nous sommes des monstres, mais nous, on ne tue pas notre propre enfant."

Il posa délicatement le cadavre sur le sol, décidant qu'il l'enterrait après avoir tué le Lycan. Il continua à suivre l'odeur et entra dans le manoir par la petite porte de la cuisine. Une fois à l'intérieur, la chose qui le surprit fut le calme absolu. Inquiet par cette absence de bruit, Roy essaya d'allumer la lumière en appuyant sur un interrupteur. Mais, malgré qu'il le montait ou le descendait, cette demeure restait plongé dans le noir. Etant une créature dite de l'obscure, Roy pouvait facilement voir dans le noir grâce à sa vision animal. Ses iris changèrent de forme et Roy vit la pièce comme-ci elle était allumée. C'est là qu'il vit allongé sur le sol, au milieu de la cuisine deux serviteurs et un enfant six ans. Roy s'approcha des trois cadavres et vit les filets de sang qui sortaient de leurs oreilles, bouches, nez et yeux. Il posa sa main sur l'un de ses filets et porta le sang à son nez.

\- Cyanure et fruits rouges."Déclara-t-il en retirant le sang de ses doigts.

Il se leva et chercha la cause de l'empoisonnement. C'est là qu'il vit sur un plan de travail, dans un moule à tarte, une dernière part de tarte à la fraise. Il se pencha et sentit le morceau.

\- La gourmandise est un pécher commun à tous les êtres. » Commenta Roy.

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, il entendit des bruits de pas très léger. Ressemblant à celui d'un jeune enfant. Puis, une voix lui parvenu.

\- Elizabeth, il temps de retrouver ta famille. » Annonça une grosse voix imposante.

Comprenant que cette voix était celle du Lycan, Roy monta le plus vite possible à l'étage. Une fois en haut, il aperçut une fillette plaquée contre les parois d'un mur. Un Lycan blanc enfonçait ses griffes dans ses épaules. L'odeur qui sortait de ce Lycan, n'était celle qu'il cherchait. Pourtant, au moment, où Roy vit cette fillette à la chemise de nuit couverte de sang regarder droit dans les yeux le Lycan, sans hurler, ni pleurer, un sentiment s'empara de lui. Cette fillette avait du cran d'affronter le regard sanguinaire du Lycan. Elle avait du cran comme sa chère Margot. En pensant à elle, son corps se mit à bouger tous seul. Il s'approcha du Lycan et se jeta sur lui. Ils volèrent à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils tombèrent dans les escaliers. La fillette glissa le long du mur et se releva. Elle allait fuir quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Roy était sur le lycan inconscient quand il ressentit une présente néfaste en haut de l'escalier.

\- Elizabeth, tu es bien la fille de ton père. C'est pour cette raison que je vais te proposer la chose suivante. Rejoint-moi."Déclara une voix humaine.

Roy remonta doucement l'escalier et vit un homme à une canne. Cette dernière était en argent. Il la tenait dans sa main droite et sa gauche en direction de la fillette. A sa droite, se tenait un lycan. Il avait la même odeur que celui qui avait tué sa bien aimée. Il tentait de contenir sa rage et sa haine quand il entendit la fillette articuler :

\- Grand… Grand-père ?"

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Elizabeth, tu va me rejoindre et m'aider à trouver la pierre philosophale que ton papa à monstrueusement cachée?"

\- La pierre Pilogophale ?"Répéta Elizabeth en réfléchissant.

\- Oui, cette pierre là. Si tu m'aides, je te promets de te ramener à Aleksandrina. Toutes les deux, vous serrez heureuse à tout jamais."

Alors qu'il disait mot, Roy était rentrée discrètement dans une salle du manoir afin d'attaque l'homme et le lycan par surprise. C'est là qu'il vit dans l'arbre, pendue, une adolescente. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la fillette et sur son collier on pouvait lire le nom d'Aleksandrina. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que l'homme allait lui réserver le même sort. Pourquoi cet homme que la fillette appelait « Grand-père , était près à tuer toute sa famille pour une pierre ? Et qu'est qu'une pierre philosophale ?

\- Aleksandrina ?"Répéta encore la fillette.

\- D'abord la pierre et ensuite ta saleté de…enfin ta gentille sœur."Rectifia l'homme agacé.

La fillette leva sa main et montra un globe terrestre debout sur une petite table se trouvant dans le couloir. Le Lycan s'approcha du globe et découvrit une petite croix dessus. Il le rapporta à son Maitre.

\- Elle est à cet endroit ?"Demanda l'homme en montrant la croix à l'aide de sa canne.

La fillette bougea la tête de haut en bas. L'homme à la canne se mit à sourire et ordonna en partant avec son trésor loin de la maison:

\- Bien, tue-la."

Le Lycan voulant dévorer cette enfant se jeta d'un coup sur elle. Elle était incapable de bouger. Roy resta là à la regarder en se demandant si, il devait la sauvée ou non. Puis, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, son instinct le força à attraper le poignet de cette fillette. D'un seul geste, il la tira vers lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

* * *

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

\- Alors tu es se Lycan oui ou non ?"Redemanda Elizabeth avec impatience.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, apprenti Epouvanteur ? Tu n'est pas cette fillette alors pourquoi tu veux savoir le fin mot de cette histoire ?"Rétorqua Roy sèchement.

\- Eh. Bien. Pour faire court…. Je vais dire que je connais personnellement cette fillette et elle voulait le remercier de l'avoir sauver. Mais surtout, d'avoir enterrer tous les cadavres que contenaient ce manoir dans le cimetière privée de la résidence. Alors, je vais le faire pour elle. Merci."Fit Elizabeth avec un sourire chaleureux qui rappela à Roy sa tendre Margot.

A ce sourire, les joues de Roy se mirent à rougir un peu, gêner. Voyant ce comportement, Elizabeth rigola en ramassant sa dague. Elle la rangea et annonça :

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres Lycan. Donc, puisque que nous avons une amie en commun et un ennemi en commun que dirais-tu de faire pacte ?"

Ses mots contrarièrent Roy qui se mit à répondre :

\- Une amie et un ennemi en commun ? Apprenti Epouvanteur de quel monde tu viens ? Je n'ai ni ami, ni ennemi en commun avec toi. Alors pourquoi je ferai alliance avec toi ?"

\- Pour sauvé tes amis Lycans des inquisiteurs."Proposa Elizabeth.

\- Idiot. Je n'ai besoin de toi pour les sauver. Mais par contre, toi tu as besoin de moi. Tu es incapable de sauver seul ton Maitre. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de m'allié à toi…"

\- La cage qui les tient enfermer est en argent. Tu ne peux pas y toucher, hors moi je le peux."Rétorqua Elizabeth en coupant la parole à Roy.

\- C'est vrai, mais, je suis une créature de l'obscure et toi, un combattant de l'obscure. Tu ne peux donc pas t'allié avec moi."

\- Une créature de l'obscure est par définition, une créature qui faire du mal à autrui en y prenant plaisir. Hors, je n'ai pas ton cas. Tu as sauvé cette fillette. Tu as enterré sa famille. Tu t'es mit en colère dès que tu as sur que je t'avais donner mon sang. Ce qui prouve que tu n'as pas du boire du sang humain depuis très longtemps. A mes yeux, tu n'es pas une créature de l'obscure. Par contre, ses inquisiteurs qui brûle et tue au nom d'un Dieu sont des êtres de l'obscurité, même si par définition, ils sont du côté de la lumière."Termina Elizabeth.

\- Apprenti Epouvanteur, tu as une drôle de façon de définir tes ennemis et tes alliés."Commenta Roy surpris par le discourt que tenait un tel jeune.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il semblait en savoir beaucoup sur la manière dont fonctionnait le monde. En jaugeant du regard, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roy.

\- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?"Demanda Roy.

\- Ri... za. Oui, c'est ça, je suis Riza. Alors cela veut dire que tu acceptes notre accord ?"Répondit Elizabeth

\- Riza ? Étrange, c'est plutôt un nom de femme que d'homme."Pensa Roy à voix haute.

\- Je sais tout le monde me dis ça. Et toi quel est nom ?"Fit Elizabeth.

\- Tu n'as besoin de le savoir."Répondit Roy froidement en se mettant en marche vers la capitale.

\- Si, j'ai besoin de le savoir, sinon je vais être dans l'obligation de donner un surnom."Rétorqua Elizabeth en se mettant sur la route de Roy pour l'empêcher de marcher.

Roy énerver par ce gamin gêneur, leva sa main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière pensant qu'il allait lui répondre, fut réellement quand il la poussa sur le côté pour la mettre hors de son chemin.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, comprit ? Et non, tu ne seras pas mon nom."Aboya Roy avant de se remettre en route.

Reprenant ses esprits Elizabeth se remit à marcher derrière lui. Puis, elle répondit :

\- Comprit, Monsieur le gentil Lycan."

\- Ne m'appel pas comme ça."Hurla Roy énerver par ce surnom débile, en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- Alors donne-moi, ton nom."Rétorqua Elizabeth avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Non."Cria Roy.

Son cri fut tellement fort que toute la foret du l'entendre.

\- Oh ! Pas besoin de t'énerver pour si peu, Monsieur le Gentil Lycan."Commenta Elizabeth en le dépassant.

La colère monta encore plus en Roy. Il sera le point quand il vit au loin à aux moins neufs cents mètre, le jeune Epouvante lui faire des grands signes du bras. Puis, il entendit.

\- On est à la traîne monsieur le gentil Lycan ?"

\- Je vais le tuer. Si, il m'appel encore une fois comme ça."Averti Roy qui n'aimait vraiment pas ce surnom.

\- Monsieur le Gentil Lyc..."

Elizabeth ne put finir sa phrase que Roy se mit à la poursuivre sur sa forme de créature fantastique. Voyant son regard rempli de haine, elle se mit à fuir loin de lui.

* * *

A SUIVRE...


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un beau duo

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

**Un beau duo.**

* * *

Ce fut d'un bond que Roy se jeta sur l'Elizabeth. Il la fit tombé au sol. Ses mains étaient posées sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elizabeth était paniquée mais elle savait au font, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Par contre son poids, lui donnait mal au dos. Ne voulant pas protester, elle grimaça simplement de douleur. Roy allait à lui craché toute sa rage quand il sentit quelle chose de moelleux. Il baissa ses yeux et constata la forme de ce cousin. Comme par magie sa haine disparut et il demanda:

\- T'es une fille ?"

Elizabeth le regarda surpris par un tel comportement. Mais, ce qui l'énervait vraiment, était le fait que malgré que cet animal sache son secret, il laissait ses mains sur sa poitrine bandé.

\- Oui. Idiot." Hurla Elizabeth en levant son poing.

Ce dernier frappa le visage de Roy qui l'envoya balader loin d'elle aux pieds d'un arbre. Manque de chance pour Roy, l'endroit où il était tombé, était une fourmilière de fourmis rouges. Ses incestes monstrueusement gênantes commencèrent à l'attaquer en passant par les ouvertures de ses vêtements humains. Roy se releva d'un bond et se mit à bouger dans tout les sens. Elizabeth le regarda faire le clown. Elle n'avait pas vu les fourmis. D'un coup, Roy se mit à se déshabiller. Choqué, Elizabeth se couvrit les yeux avec ses mains._ Quel pervers se Lycan._ Pensa-t-elle. Puis, un immense de bruit d'une chose ce cognant dans des troncs d'arbre d'une pente, se fit entendre. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux au « Plouf ». Voyant que Roy avait laissé ses affaires, elle les attrapa et descendit près de l'endroit où il était tombé. Elle le trouva dans une rivière, nu :

\- Pervers de Lycan, a quoi tu joue ?" Hurla-t-elle de colère.

\- Fourmis." Articula Roy qui commençait a avoir froid dans cette eau.

Malgré le froid, il refusait de sortir de l'eau. A ses yeux cette eau était le meilleur endroit que cette terre avec fourmis.

\- Monsieur le Lycan Pervers a peur de simples fourmis ?" Ce moqua Elizabeth en ne croyant pas à son histoire.

Roy ignora cette demoiselle et décida de profiter de son bain sans fourmis. Puis, il ordonna :

\- Donne-moi mes vêtements.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?" Rétorqua Elizabeth choqué par cet ordre.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux. Mais vient pas me traité de pervers après." Répondit Roy en se levant.

Voyant le corps nu de Roy dépasser, Elizabeth se retourna encore plus choqué et hurla :

\- C'est bon, je vais te les donner."

A ses mots, elle lança dans l'eau sans regarder Roy, les vêtements. Ce dernier râla car ils étaient maintenant tout mouiller. Une fois habillé, il sortit de l'eau. Ses vêtements gouttaient sur le sol quand il entendit hurler de peur Elizabeth. Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras. Roy la rattrapa avant de perdre l'équilibre et ils tombèrent tout les deux dans l'eau.

\- A…. Ar… Ara…Arai…Araig…Araign…Araigné… Araignée." Articula paniqué Elizabeth en montrant un truc noir qui se déplaçait sur le sol rapidement.

\- Tu as peur d'une simple fourmi, apprenti épouvanteur ?" Rétorqua Roy avec le sourire en se mettant debout.

Elizabeth le regarda et vit qu'il la tenait dans ses bras au dessus de l'eau. Sur son bras gauche se trouvait les jambes d'Elizabeth et son bras droit, tenait le dos de la jeune femme. Ses joues se mirent à rougis en voyant les muscles a travers la chemise blanche et elle hurla :

\- Sale Pervers, lâche-moi !"

\- A ta guise. " Répondit Roy en la jetant hors de ses bras.

Elizabeth tomba dans l'eau comme une grosse merde. A ce geste, Roy rigola et sortit de l'eau. Il rigola plus fort en la voyant frapper de rage l'eau et manquer de se noyer.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Assis autour d'un feu camp, Elizabeth grelottait. Roy était assis à l'opposé du feu et la regardait droit dans les yeux. S'accusant mutuellement du regard d'avoir pousser l'autre dans l'eau. Ne voulant pas céder à l'autre, aucun des deux ne détourna les yeux. Puis, Roy vit commencer Elizabeth commencer à piqué du nez. Sa peau était tellement blanche et ses lèvres bleutées montraient qu'elle était en pleine hypothermie.

\- Ca…"

Roy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elizabeth perdit connaissance. Il courut rapidement vers elle et rattrapa sa tête avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il rapprocha son corps froid vers le sien et tenue dans ses bras afin de la réchauffé. En la tenant ainsi contre lui, une étrange sensation s'emparât de lui. Il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps, cette chaleur dans son cœur accompagné de cet apaisement. Oui, même si elle l'énervait, elle l'apaisait aussi. Ce fut avec se sentiment de bien être que Roy s'endormit.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Le convoi qu'Edward emportait arriva à l'entrée de l'immense ville de Valkyrie. La nuit était bien entamée quand il ordonna à ses hommes de charger les créatures du mal dans les cachots de la tourelle blanche de Leto. Alors que ses hommes s'exécutèrent, il marcha jusqu'au bureau du Prêtre supérieur. Pour ce fait, il du monté plus de mille deux cent marches. Une fois en haut, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ordonne d'entrée.

\- Seigneur Cornello. » Salua Edward en se mettant à genoux devant l'homme vêtue d'une robe de prêtre rouge.

\- Oh ! Edward, on m'a informé de ton immense conquête. Le dernier clan de Lycan ainsi que cette sorcière de l'ouest."

\- Vous me faite trop d'honneur, Seigneur Cornello. » Répondit Edward.

\- Bien que ce soit, une belle prise, je crains que ce ne soit pas assez pour ramener ta famille à la vie. Il me faut encore plus de sang et encore plus d'âmes égarer. » Avoua Cornello.

\- Seigneur Cornello, à l'époque, vous m'avez promis que dix milles âmes provenant de l'obscur serait suffisantes pour ramenez mon frère et ma mère. Maintenant, j'en suis à cent milles et vous ne pouvez toujours pas les ramenez ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda énerver Edward.

\- Parce que Edward, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir ramenez ta famille à la vie. Les âmes que tu as ramenez ont servis à aider d'autre personnes qui n'ont pas la même capacité que toi. Aidez ses frères et ses sœurs, est notre mission première. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ceci, alors part. » Répondit Cornello.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que… » Tenta Edward.

\- Alors ne revient plus jamais de me demander quand je ramènerais ta famille à la vie. Quand ton tour viendra, tu le seras. Maintenant disparaît, je suis fatigué. »

\- Bien. » Répondit Edward en partant.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans un autre coin de la forêt, au cœur d'un cercle de menhir, trois femmes traçaient un cercle à l'aide de bâton. Au centre de ce cercle, se trouvait une montre en argent représentant le symbole des alchimistes d'état d'Armestris. La première avait les cheveux noirs et portait une sublime robe forme empire courte noire et rose. Elle laissait apparaître ses cuissardes pointues en cuir noir. La seconde avait la peau mate et les cheveux rose. Elle portait une robe forme empire noire et violine, qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Son collant rayer rose et violet ne laissait pas apparaître un centimètre de ses jambes. Elle portait dans ses pieds des babies noirs et pointus. La troisième femme était blonde et ne portait pas de robe, mais une combinaison en cuir noire qui se fermait devant par une fermeture éclaire. Cette dernière s'arrêtait pile poile à l'endroit où ses cuissardes prenait le relais. Autour de son coup, se trouvait un pendentif en forme de clef à mollette. Une fois qu'elles eurent finis de tracer ses cercles les femmes joignit leurs mains et se mit à réciter des paroles dans une langue ancienne. Le cercle s'illumina d'une lueur verdâtre et deux formes apparurent dans le cercle…

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

L'aube était en train de se lever quand Elizabeth se réveilla. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux. Ce fut la première fois, en quinze ans qu'elle ne fit pas son cauchemar. Et cette chaleur dans son dos et se poids sur son épaule, d'où provenait-ils ? Ce forçant à ouvrir ses yeux, elle découvrit les mains poilu de Roy et la tête humaine de se dernier. Voyant qu'il dormait profondément, elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise quand elle entendit.

\- Arrête de bouger, Margot. »

Bloqué par ce nom, Elizabeth le regarda encore plus surprise. _Margot ? Qui était cette femme qui lui donnait le sourire même dans ses rêves ? Un Lycan ? Dans ce cas, où était-elle ?_ Ce demanda-t-elle.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Coucou à tous. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A Emilie-Okami. Oui, j'ai lu la lience "Epouvanteur." J'aime beaucoup ses livres, c'est donc pour cette raison que prends quelque terme chez son auteur. Voilà. A bientôt.


	10. Chapitre 9: Les hommes du cercle de menh

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

**Les hommes du cercle de menhirs**

* * *

Dans une petite maison étrange se trouvant au fin fond d'un marais, une des jolies jeunes femmes qui avait activée le cercle magique au milieu des menhirs, regardait deux frères, manger. Elle dévorait de ses yeux bleus chacun ce leur geste. Excéder par scrutation intense, le plus âgés des deux frères jeta sa tartine de confiture et hurla en posant violemment ses mains sur la table :

\- TU N'AS RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE QU'À ME REGARDER SALE PERVERSE ? "

En entendant le mot « perverse », la jeune femme posa elle aussi ses mains violemment sures la table et enfonça ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Le gnome minuscule, de lilliputien-ville, parle-moi sur un autre ton, où je te transforme en crapaud, compris ?"

Écoutant la réponse de la jeune femme, le petit frère du jeune homme se préparait à le calmer quand rien ne se passa. Intrigué, il regarda son frère et le vit en train de regarder la poitrine de la jeune femme qui était a moitié découverte. Un saignement de nez lui sortait de la narine droite. _Eh dire que c'est toi qui la traites de perverse, Grand frère._ Pensa le jeune homme en voyant la tête de son déluré de frère. Voyant ce qu'il regardait, la jeune femme ne tenue plus. Elle sortit une baguette magique en forme de clef à molette et récita une formule magique. Le jeune homme fut projeté loin de la maison, en passant par le toit en chaume, grâce à lumière verte. Il termina sa course à l'entrée du marais.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Non loin de l'endroit où le jeune homme avait atterri, un homme haut de deux mètres et jeune femme ne dépassant pas les un mètre soixante se disputaient :

\- Je ne passerai pas par là. "

\- Si, tu passeras par là, c'est le seul moyen d'atteindre la capitale sans être vu. » Fit Roy en fusillant du regard Elizabeth.

\- Il y a d'autre moyen, stupide Lycan. »

\- Lequel ? Je te rappel qu'aux portes de la ville, il y a un contrôle. Ils verront toute suite que je suis un Lycan et notre libération surprise tombera à l'eau. Donc, tu te bouges ton arrière-train et tu avances ! » Ordonna Roy en poussant Elizabeth.

\- Non. »

\- Si »

\- Non »

\- Si » Annonça Roy en la posant sur son épaule droite tel, un sac patate.

\- Pose-moi, où j'hurle. » Prévenu Elizabeth.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, personne ne viendra à ton aide, on seul dans cette forêt. » Répondit Roy en continuant de marcher.

Elizabeth ne se démonta pas. Elle frappa le torse de Roy avec ses pieds et les omoplates avec ses mains. En même temps qu'elle frappait, elle hurlait.

\- Pose moi, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je suis trop haute. »

\- Tu n'as seulement que trente centimètres de plus. » Ce moqua Roy.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, à l'… »

\- AIDE ! » Hurla une voix qui n'appartenait pas à Elizabeth.

Cette voix était celle d'un humain. Ne voulant pas ce mêlé des affaires des autres, Roy continua sa marche.

\- Où vas-tu ? Les cris viennent de par là ? » Fit Elizabeth en montrant la direction inverse avec ses jambes.

\- Je ne me mêle pas des affaires d'humain. Et puis, on a une mission à accompli. Si cet imbécile est toujours en vie, une fois notre mission accompli, toi et ton stupide maitre, reviendraient l'aider.» Répondit Roy en continuant de marcher.

\- Non. Il a besoin d'aide maintenant et pas dans trois jours. Alors lâche-moi ! » Lui ordonna Elizabeth.

Sachant très bien que quand elle à une idée en tête rien ne peut l'arrêter, Roy céda.

\- A ta guise. » Répondit Roy en la jetant sur le sol tel un sac.

Surprise et surtout ayant mal, Elizabeth se mit à hurler. Elle se releva d'un bond et hurla :

\- CA NE VA PAS LA TETE, TU AURAIS PU ME TUER ! »

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis, tu m'as dit de te lâcher et non de te poser. » Rétorqua Roy en bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris perçants de cette femme.

Excédé, Elizabeth le fusilla du regard, prête à le frapper. Elle leva le poing et hurla.

\- STUPIDE LY… »

\- A L'AIDE ! » Continua la voix en coupant la parole.

Elizabeth s'arrêta dans l'action et parti en courant vers le lieu de l'appel à l'aide. Roy la regarda partir. Puis, il ce mit à l'entendre assis sur un rocher. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains et ce demanda pourquoi, il était ainsi avec elle ? La voir énerver l'amusait vraiment. Puis, il alors qu'il pensait à elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle lui manquait. D'un bond, il se releva et partit l'aider. Après tout, elle était un jouet intéressant.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Elizabeth arriva sur les lieux de l'appel au secours et vit dans les sables mouvant, un jeune homme ressemblant trait pour trait à l'inquisiteur de Leto.

\- A l'aide ! » Déclara le jeune homme.

Elizabeth allait l'envoyer se faire voir quand elle remarqua son bras droit. Celui-ci était en métal, hors celui de l'Inquisiteur était un vrai bras.

\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu ressembles tant à l'Inquisiteur ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

En entendant cette voix, le jeune homme regarda Elizabeth et la reconnu.

\- Lieutenant Hawkeye aidez-moi ! Je promets de répondre à toutes vos questions si vous me sortez d'ici. »

\- Lieutenant Hawkeye ?" Répéta Elizabeth en réfléchissant où elle avait déjà entendu se nom.

\- Eh ! » Hurla Edward en la faisant sortir de ses pensés.

Il était enfoncé jusqu'au épaule, seul son bras avec l'automail et sa tête sortaient. Elizabeth sortit de son sac d'apprenti épouvanteur, une corde et l'attacha à un arbre. Malheureusement, la corde était trop courte. Alors, elle se mit au bout. S'allongea et attacha le morceau à cheville. Puis, elle tendit le bras pour attraper l'automail d'Edward. Elle essaya de le tirer pour le sortir de là, mais rien ne marchait, il était trop lourd pour elle. D'un coup, elle sentit la tension sur sa corde réduire. Elle détourna ses yeux d'Edward et vit la corde en train de se couper au niveau d'un rocher. A peine avait-elle eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que la corde avait cédée. Elle se voyait mourir quand une chose rattrapa la corde et tira dessus. Cette même chose la ramena en sécurité et sortit Edward du sable mouvant.

\- TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ? SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ETE LA, TU SERAIS MORTE ! TOUT CA POUR SAUVER UN GNOME. » Hurla Roy énerver en criant sur Elizabeth.

\- Ouais, je sais. Pas besoin de me crier dessus. C'était juste une erreur de calcule. » Rétorqua Elizabeth en bouchant les oreilles.

\- UN GNOME ? JE NE SUIS PAS UN GNOME ! JE SUIS MËME PLUS GRAND QU'ELLE» Râla Edward en entrant dans la conversation.

Il se mit entre Elizabeth et Roy. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la taille impressionnante de Roy et sa musculation légèrement plus grosses. Voyant la colère dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Toi, le gnome ne te mêle pas de notre conversation. » Le menaça Roy du regard.

Apeuré Edward sourit et se cacha derrière Elizabeth, sous sa cape en se s'agenouillant derrière-elle. Une fois dans le lieu obscure, il pensa à voix haute.

\- Je ne suis pas un gnome. J'ai grandi. J'ai grandi. J'ai grandi… »

Ce comportement énerva encore plus Roy. De quel droit cet homme se permettait de se cacher sous la carpe de la jeune humaine. Son jouet favori en plus. Il souleva Elizabeth. Attrapa Edward en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise et reposa Elizabeth.

\- Le Gnome, si tu touches encore à cette humaine, je te tue ! » Prévenu Roy.

\- Ok. On ce calme. Je ne vais pas la toucher, promis. Ce n'était pas dans mon intens… »

\- Mais t'es totalement fou ? Lâche-le Stupide Lycan ! Il s'agit du Grand Edward Elric » Hurla Elizabeth en donnant des coups de poings sur le dos Roy pour le faire lâcher Edward.

Roy repoussa Elizabeth de sa main libre et continua à maintenir dans les airs Edward. Il avait envie de lui donner une bonne leçon à cet humain. Elizabeth tomba sur ses fesses. Elle se les frotta et sauta sur dos de Roy. Cette fois, elle lui mordit épaule. Surpris Roy lâcha Edward et hurla de douleur.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse fouillait le marais à la recherche de son frère aîné. D'un coup, il repensa à la technique que le double de Winry avait utilisée. Il ferma les yeux et claqua dans ses mains dans l'espoir d'utiliser l'alchimie. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il transmuta le sol et créa une petite statuette en argile.

\- Ca marche ! Alchimie marche dans ce monde ! » Cria de joie Alphonse.

\- AIE ! » Hurla la voix de Roy.

Reconnaissant la voix du Général, Alphonse courut à l'endroit et vit une scène plutôt étrange. Edward était allongé sur le sol en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'un Général Mustang haut de deux mètres se faisait mordre par un jeune homme. D'un coup, le mordeur remarqua Alphonse, lâcha Roy et se présenta devant lui.

\- Toi, du toi être Alphonse Elric le petit frère d'Edward Elric. » Déclara Elizabeth.

\- Oui, comment tu sais… » Alphonse n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Roy avait attrapé Elizabeth par le poignet.

\- Tu m'as mordu ? De quel droit stupide humaine, tu m'as mordu ? » Hurla Roy en serrant le poignet d'Elizabeth.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Fin du Chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientot.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Une sorcière et un sentime

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

**Une sorcière et un sentiment.**

* * *

Dans les profondeurs d'une immense tour, à l'effigie du Dieu Leto, un groupe d'hommes aux visages cachés par un masque de fer, ouvrirent une cellule. Ils sortirent violement un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Ils le traînèrent sur le sol jusqu'à la salle de torture. Ils pendirent par bras, ce lycan. Une fois solidement attaché, Edward annonça calmement :

\- Vous êtes coupable d'être un Lycan. Alors repentissiez-vous et mourrez dans la dignité, au lieu de mourir comme vos camarades, ainsi votre âme sera sauvé. »

\- Me repentir pour sauver mon âme ? Dans quel monde vis-tu ? » Répondit le Lycan en enfonçant ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Edward.

Le défiant ainsi du regard, Edward sentit l'énervement lui monter. De quel droit cette créature de l'enfer osait le défier, lui un représentant de la lumière ? Il devait lui donner une leçon pour cet affront. Il fit un signe de la tête à l'un des deux hommes portant un masque. Ce dernier attrapa son fouet en argent et frappa violemment le dos nu du Lycan. La créature hurla de douleur et eut les crocs qui s'allongèrent.

\- Pauvre imbécile. Tu n'as pas sut saisir la main que je t'ai tendue. Pour la peine, tu mourras comme tous les autres chiens de l'enfer. Mais avant cela, tu me vas me révéler où se trouve ton clan. »

\- Plutôt mourir. »

\- A ta guise. » Répondit Edward en refaisant un signe de la tête à l'homme aux masque.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

\- Tu m'as mordu ? De quel droit stupide humaine, tu m'as mordu ? » Hurla Roy en serrant le poignet d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grimaça de douleurs. Surpris par le comportement violent de cet étrange Roy Mustang, Edward frappa des mains. Un poing en terre frappa le visage de Roy et l'assomma.

\- Mais, vous êtes stupide où quoi ? On avait besoin de lui. » Hurla Elizabeth en disputant Edward.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas stupide ? Il était en train de te faire du mal. «

\- J'avais la situation sous contrôle ! » Rétorqua Elizabeth.

\- Faux. »

\- Si. »

\- Non »

\- Si. »

\- Non. »

Devant leur dispute Alphonse se mit à sourire. Décidément cette Riza était le mélange parfait entre Winry et la Hawkeye de leur monde. Roy reprit ses esprits et se releva encore plus énerver. Il allait se défouler sur eux quand, il prit un balai volant en bois et en paille en plein visage. Il s'acharnait sur la tête Roy, en lui donnant des coups avec son manche en bois.

\- Balai, ici ! » Hurla la femme qui avait envoyer baladé dans les airs Edward quelques minutes plutôt.

A cet ordre, le balai s'arrêta de frapper Roy et se mit à balancer de droite à gauche.

\- Comment ça, non ? Tu vas venir ici toute suite, où je vais t'arracher ta paille morceaux par morceaux. » Menaça la jeune sorcière en posant ses mains sur hanche et en se penchant vers la l'avant.

Etant attiré par cette jeune femme, Edward n'avait yeux que pour le décolleté très plongeant. Avantagé par sa position. Il était rouge et du sang coulait de sa narine droite. Il avait laissé sa bouche grande ouverte. Alphonse surpris était lui aussi dans le même était que son frère. Elizabeth remarqua ce comportement et émis un son de mécontent en faisant glisser sa langue derrière ses dents serrer.

\- Regardez-moi cette bande de pervers. Tous les mêmes. » Commenta-t-elle en marchant loin du groupe pour s'approcher de Roy.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle vit que lui aussi regarder la poitrine de la jeune sorcière. La colère monta en elle en voyant le Lycan se rincer l'œil. _Pourquoi cela l'énervait ?_ Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir quand elle entendit :

\- Bande pervers ! »

Elle se retourna et vit un nuage d'eau au dessus des têtes d'Edward et d'Alphonse. Dans ce nuage, Elizabeth vit des poissons et des grenouilles ainsi que des algues. Elle se demandait comment cela était possible quand la jeune sorcière claqua des doigts. Le nuage s'abattit brutalement sur les deux frères qui furent trempés en quelques secondes. Puis, ignorant les deux imbéciles, elle s'approcha de Roy et Elizabeth. Elle resta bouchée devant le charme du Lycan.

\- Wouha ! Le Général Mustang qui se rince l'œil sur ma poitrine. J'en suis toute émue. Tu veux la voir de plus près ? »

En entendant cette question, Alphonse, Edward et Elizabeth tombèrent sur le sol, choqués alors que Roy resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question gênante.

\- Bon allez ! Ne soit pas timide. Je sais que cela fait des siècles que tu n'as pas touché une poitrine féminine. Et puis la mienne est plutôt généreuse, très peut courante. »

Tout en continuant, la jeune sorcière avait attrapé la main de Roy et l'avait posé sur son sein droit. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roy. Contrarier et encore plus en colère contre Roy, Elizabeth décida de partir loin d'ici. Etant invisible, elle n'eut aucun mal à disparaître. De son côté, Edward était anéanti. Il était a genoux à parterre à pleurer.

\- Al ! C'est comme dans mes cauchemars. Winry qui drague Mustang. C'est horrible. » Gindre Edward désespérer.

Pour réconforter son frère, Alphonse lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. Roy s'étant remit de sa surprise, retira sa main et déclara :

\- Ton offre est très généreuse, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Je dois… »

\- Sauvez ton clan. Je sais déjà tout ça. C'est pour cette raison que mes sœurs et moi-même avons appelées les deux Pervers. »

\- Que veux-tu dire ? »

\- Il y a trois milles ans, alors que nous les créatures fantastiques ont régnait sur le monde, une sorcière puissante eut une terrible vision. Elle annonçait la fin de notre règne pour laisser place à ses stupides humains servant Leto. A cette époque Leto n'était qu'un humain et le mari d'une sorcière. Elle vit aussi, un groupe constituer un lycan ainsi que deux humains venus d'un autre monde affronté... Le Malin. L'homme sortit tout droit des profondeurs de l'Enfer qui nous dirige tous. Ce dernier étant apparut sur les traits du Dieu Leto.»

\- Absurde, Leto est mort, il y a bien longtemps. Les sorcières l'ont tués. De plus, le Malin est dans les enfers. » Commenta Roy.

Winry bougea la tête de droite à gauche et expliqua :

\- Une ancienne sorcière voulant contrôler le monde, l'a fait venir ici. Il c'était emparer du corps de Leto et cherchait à venir totalement dans notre monde."

\- Mais, vous l'avez entravé en tuant Leto." Conclu Roy.

\- Oui, mais, mes ancêtres ont commis une erreur avant de l'emprisonné pour une durée illimitée, le Malin avait fait venir son plus fidèle Général. Et ce dernier, l'a libérée et l'aide à venir dans notre monde" Révéla Winry.

\- Qui?" Demanda Roy.

\- Vous l'avez rencontré, il y a quinze ans. Dans le manoir des Guandianight. Vous aussi dans votre monde, vous avez du affronter l'un de ses serviteurs. Vous l'appeliez "Dante", il me semble." Répondit Winry en se tournant vers Edward et Alphonse.

\- Dans leur monde ? » Répéta Roy en réfléchissant au révélation de Winry.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Elizabeth courait dans le marais les larmes aux yeux. D'un coup, elle trébuchant sur une racine d'arbre et tomba à plat ventre, en protégeant son visage avec ses bras.

\- Toujours aussi ridicule à ce que je vois. En te voyant ainsi, on se demande comment tu as pu vivre aussi longtemps. » Déclara une voix masculine.

Reconnaissant cette voix, Elizabeth releva précipitamment la tête en direction du son. Elle fut surprise de voir une ombre se déplacer rapidement. Aussi vite que possible, Elizabeth se releva et suivit cette ombre à travers le bois.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Cornello entra dans une pièce de la tour plonger dans l'obscurité. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit à genoux et déclara :

\- Maitre Lucifer, voici une nouvelle pierre philosophale. »

\- Parfait. Ce petit Edward ce débrouille bien. » Commenta une voix de la pièce.

\- Tout à fait. En plus, il vit d'arrêter le dernier clan Lycan. Plus rien ne se mettra à travers votre chemin. »

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

\- Oui, je viens d'un autre monde. » Continua Edward.

\- Et tu es alchimiste ? » Fit Roy.

\- Oui. Pour être plus précis, je suis le FullMetal Alchimist. » Confirma Edward.

\- Donc, ce n'était pas lui mais toi. » Conclut Roy en pensant à voix haute.

\- Hein ? » Fit Edward qui ne comprenait pas.

\- L'homme qui ma recruté pour tuer te tuer. » Déclara Roy en se tournant vers Elizabeth.

Quand il vit qu'Elizabeth était absente, un drôle de sentiment s'empara de lui. Le forçant à se mettre à la chercher de la jeune femme.

\- Oh! Enfin, un homme qui ne tombe sous charmes naturelle! " Commenta Winry.

Roy ignora se commentaire et partit à sa recherche en utilisant son flaire. Comprenant qu'il était inquiet pour l'apprenti épouvanteur, Winry, Alphonse et Edward partirent eux aussi à sa recherche.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

L'ombre emmena Elizabeth dans une petite grotte obscure où était entreposé une montagne de squelettes. Malgré l'obscurité, Elizabeth essaya de voir de l'endroit. N'y arrivant pas, elle sortit une pierre à briquet et une bougie. Elle frappa la pierre et alluma la bougie. C'est là qu'elle vit, un homme grand, blond aux yeux ambre. En voyant se visage qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son père, mais en plus jeune, Elizabeth eut un moment de recule.

\- Alexey. » Prononça Elizabeth sous le choc.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Désoler pour le retard. Merci à tous et à bientôt pour la suite.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Quand fraternité entre en

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

**Quand fraternité entre en jeu.**

* * *

En reconnaissant ce bel homme séduisant, Elizabeth sentit un poids immense lui compresser la poitrine. Cela l'empêchait de respirer. Pour ne rien arranger à son malaise, son cœur battait rapidement. Elle était déchirée entre deux sentiments. Le premier fut la joie. La joie de retrouver l'un de ses frères en vie et en bonne santé, à première vue. Elle déduisait de cette supposition, grâce à la musculation que sa chemise blanche laissait entrevoir à travers les plis du tissu. Elle voulait courir dans ses bras. Lui posé un tas de question et lui raconter ses quinze dernières années. Pourtant, une chose l'empêchait de le faire. Cette chose, était son second sentiment. Celui dictée par son instinct qui l'empêchait d'avancer ou même d'articuler un mot. L'inquiétude. Oui, elle était inquiète car même si, à l'époque de leur séparation, elle n'avait été qu'une simple fillette de deux ans, elle se souvenait très bien. Comment oublier l'image du cadavre de son frère allongé dans la cuisine, mort empoisonné. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle articula péniblement à cause du choc :

\- A.l.e.x.e.y. »

Devant se prénom, une lueur étrange apparut dans les yeux ambres du jeune homme. Une lueur qui dans ses souvenirs, aussi loin et vague soit-il, elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Pourtant, elle l'avait déjà vu, ce regard plein de haine, assoiffé de sang. Elle le voyait souvent dans les yeux des créatures que son Maitre et elle chassaient de ce monde. Puis, elle le vit, ce même sourire. Celui qui l'empêchait de dormir chaque nuit et qui la terrifiait énormément. C'était le sourire de l'homme, qu'elle appelait jadis « Grand-père ». Elle fut tellement terrorisé que son corps entier se mit à tremblée et elle repartit dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je vois que tu ne l'as pas oublié, Petite Sœur. Il est toujours inquiet à ton sujet. Sais-tu pourquoi ? » Annonça Alexey à la réaction d'Elizabeth.

N'arrivant à bouger aucun de ses muscles, Elizabeth resta stoïque, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Preuve qu'elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensés.

\- Parce qu'il a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de toi, la dernière descendante de notre famille à ne pas avait eu son code génétique modifier. Il te veut afin d'achever son expérience la plus prometteuse. Mais, quand celle-ci sera achevée, il nous abandonnera pour son nouveau jouet. C'est donc pour cette raison que moi, ton grand-frère, je vais faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. »

Après ses mots, il se jeta de rage sur Elizabeth. Etant incapable de bouger à cause de son manque de conscience, elle fut violemment projetée sur le sol. La puissance de l'impact, fit soulever un nuage de poussières qui envahie toute la grotte.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans un autre coin de la forêt, Edward et Alphonse Elric fouillaient les environs à la recherche d'une trace de la jeune fille ressemblant à Riza Hawkeye.

\- Ed. Pourquoi le Roy Mustang de ce monde, c'est radoucit en voyant que l'on venait d'un autre monde ? » Demanda Alphonse d'un coup en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- Je l'ignore, mais une chose est sur, c'est que ce Roy Mustang n'est pas du tout le même que dans notre monde. Tu as vu comment, il a serré le poignet d'Hawkeye tout à l'heure ? Il était près à lui faire du mal. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. » Répondit Edward en levant tête vers le ciel bleu.

\- Mais, Ed, pourquoi dans ce monde on peut utilisé l'alchimie tendit que dans l'autre cela est impossible ? »

\- Je l'ignore. »

\- Parce que nous possédons la magie. » Répondit Winry en se posant sur la terre ferme avec son balai volant.

\- Quel est la différence entre la magie et l'alchimie ? » Demanda Alphonse.

\- Aucune. Seul le nom diffère selon les époques et les mondes. Mais, les trois règles fondamentales reste les mêmes. Ne pas créer de l'or, ne pas créer d'humain et ne pas ramener à la vie des morts. » Expliqua Winry calmement.

\- Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur l'alchimie. » Commenta Alphonse.

\- Oui. Il m'a beaucoup appris sur l'alchimie et votre monde. Le nom de ses choses ce que monsieur pervers numéro porte au bras droit et à la jambe gauche. Les automails, n'est-ce pas ? Il disait souvent que dans votre monde, j'étais la plus grande spécialiste de ses choses. » Répondit Winry perdue dans ses pensés.

\- Qui ? » Demandèrent en chœur Edward et Alphonse.

\- L'homme que vous appelez Roy Mustang. »

A cette révélation Edward et Alphonse restèrent bouche bée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qui était Roy Mustang. Ce fut les rires de Winry qui ramenèrent à la réalité Alphonse et Edward.

\- Je vois qu'il avait encore une fois raison. Vous êtes vraiment drôle quand vous êtes surpris. Monsieur le FullMetal Alchemist. » Termina Winry en reprenant ses recherches.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Roy fouillait le bois. Il était terriblement inquiet pour elle. Pourquoi cette humain, lui faisait cet effet ? Depuis quand éprouvait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Car, oui, c'était de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il le savait. Il l'a sut à l'instant, elle avait croisé ses yeux sombres et lu à travers lui. Il s'arrêta de courir, en arrivant à l'endroit où, Elizabeth était tombée. Il sentit l'odeur du sang. L'odeur de son sang. Il regarda sur le sol et remarqua de minuscule gouttes de sang a peine visible à l'œil nu. Il suivit les traces jusqu'à une petite grotte, se trouvant non loin d'un court d'eau. Il y pénétra et sentit distinctement deux odeurs. Celle d'Elizabeth et une autre qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il avança doucement pour ne pas ce faire voir par cette seconde personne dont son instinct animal, lui disait de méfier. C'est là qu'il vit cette créature se jeter sur Elizabeth avec rage. Voyant dans ses yeux ambres qu'il partageait avec Elizabeth, cette haine, Roy décida d'intervenir. Il sortit brutalement de sa cachette. Agrippa Elizabeth et la serra contre son corps. Les mains de leur ennemi se posèrent violemment sur le dos de Roy. La force de l'impact fut tellement forte que Roy perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol en tenant toujours dans ses bras Elizabeth.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

\- Quand et comment as-tu rencontré, le Colonel Mustang ? » Demanda Edward en attrapant le poignet de Winry.

Il la tira vers lui la forçant à la regarder.

\- C'était, il y a cinq ans. A l'époque, je cherchais des ingrédients pour un sort et lui chassait une créature de l'obscure… »

\- Quoi ? Roy Mustang est ici ? Mais comment… ? »

\- Wouah ! Voilà ce qui est intéressant. Une sorcière et deux hommes qui ressemble à ce cher jouet de Cornello. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Demyan, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? » Déclara une voix masculine.

Edward, Winry et Alphonse se tournèrent vers la voix et virent un homme. Il était plutôt séduisant et bien habillé. Il était blond aux yeux ambres. Ses mêmes yeux que Riza Hawkeye possédaient.

\- Edward. Miron. » Termina un second homme, en sortant de l'obscurité derrière leurs dos.

Les trois alliés se tournèrent et vit un autre homme qui ressemblait au premier. A la différence, celui-ci portait une paire de lunette.

\- Ah ! Oui Edward. Alors, on fait quoi d'eux ? » Redemanda Miron avec un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres.

\- Il sera ravi d'avoir encore une sorcière pour jouet. Quant aux deux étrangers, on peut les tués et se nourrir de leur sang. Je sens qu'ils ont une magie puissante qui coule dans leurs veines. » Fit Demyan en se léchant la lèvre supérieur.

Miron fit de même. Ce fut en cœur que les deux frères se jetèrent sur Alphonse, Edward et Winry.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Quand le nuage de poussière se dissipa, Alexey vit couché sur le sol inconscient Roy Mustang. En dessous de lui, Elizabeth respirait encore inconsciente. Alexey sera le poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa main.

\- Stupide Lycan, je croyais que le petit jouet de Cornello, vous avais tous arrêté. » Fit énerver l'homme en poussant violemment le corps de Roy loin de celui de sa sœur.

Pour ce faire, il avait du lui donné un petit coup de pied. Roy fut projeté contre une paroi de la grotte. Cette dernière s'effondra sur lui.

\- Meurt, petite sœur ! » Termina Alexey en levant son pied pour frapper la poitrine d'Elizabeth.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'un petit pendentif se trouvant autour du coup de la jeune femme, s'illumina dans une teinte de couleur rouge sang.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans un endroit blanc comme la neige et vide, Alexey arriva. Il regarda se lieu étrange et vit une drôle de porte. C'est la qu'il vit un homme vêtu d'une tenue d'épouvanteur, assis tranquillement. Il jouait avec une montre en argent, symbole des alchimistes d'Etat d'Armestris. Son visage était caché dans l'obscurité de sa capuche.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ? »

\- Nous sommes devant la vérité. » Répondit l'homme en retirant sa capuche.

En voyant le visage de cette homme Alexey écarquilla les yeux surpris.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Coucou à tous. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et désoler pour l'attente. A très bientôt et bonne vacance à ceux qui le sont.


	13. Chapitre 12: L'arrivée de nouveau person

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

**Rencontre avec le Futur**

* * *

Au même où Demyan et Miron allaient touchés les frères Elric et Winry avec leurs griffes acérer comme des lames de rasoirs, un mur de terre se forma. Profitant des quelques secondes qui lui restaient avant le face à face, Edward frappa dans ses mains. Son automail se transforma en une lame pointue. A peine avait-il fini que le mur fut démoli en mille morceaux. Une main toute métallique frappa violemment l'automail d'Edward, le poussant loin de son frère.

\- Meurt, sale traître. » Déclara Demyan avec haine tout en levant son autre main métallique.

Elle allait atteindre le visage d'Edward quand ce dernier joignit ses deux mains. La main de Demyan se décomposa et disparut. Choqué, Demyan se mit à hurler attirant ainsi l'attention d'Alphonse et Miron qui s'affrontait dans un combat au corps à corps.

\- Al, ils sont comme Greed. » Hurla Edward à son petit frère.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Dans un son manoir, Roy venait de se réveiller quand il entendit une mélodie. Cette musique jouée sur un piano à queue. Roy la connaissait très bien cas, il s'agissait de sa mélodie. Celle que Magot jouait souvent. Heureux de pourvoir la retrouvé, il se leva et courut dans la salle de musique. Il était impatient de la revoir. De la tenir entre dans ses bras et de s'emparer de ses lèvres au goût sucré. Il ouvrit la porte à toute hâte et la découvrit de dos, assise comme toujours à se piano. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait mit sa plus belle robe de soirée noire en forme empire, celle que Roy lui avait offerte. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon. Il resta debout à l'encadrement de la porte à l'observer. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle s'arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers lui, enfonçant ses yeux dans ceux de Roy.

\- Viens ici, au lieu de m'observer. » L'invita-t-elle.

\- Margot. » Prononça Roy en entrant dans la pièce.

La jeune femme se leva et sourit. Roy allait la prendre dans ses bras quand elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Comme Elizabeth avait fait pour l'arrêter lors de sa tentative d'attaque. En repensant à cela, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roy.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi idiot ? » Demanda Magot d'une voix énerver.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? » Calmement Roy.

Roy n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse, que la pièce changea. Les murs de son manoir se transformèrent en pierre remplis d'humidité et dégagement une importante odeur de salpêtre. Alors que tout disparaissait peu à peu, la seule qui ne changea pas fut Magot. Elle était debout devant un épais mur de pierres qui venait tout juste de s'effondrer. Roy se demandait ce qui se passait quand une forte douleur à la tête, le fit grimacer. Il leva sa main et vit du sang. Son propre sang.

\- Pourquoi je saigne ? » Demanda Roy surpris.

\- Roy. » L'interpella Magot.

\- Tu n'es pas réel. J'ai pris un coup sur la tête. Ce n'ai qu'un rêve, tu es morte. » Fit Roy en essayant de se ressaisir.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? » Demanda Magot en approchant sa main de celle de Roy.

Elle l'attrapa et la posa sur sa poitrine à l'endroit même où se cœur battait. Roy écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant les battements.

\- Mais... ? » Tenta de prononcer Roy.

\- Il m'a ramené à la vie. Mais, je suis d'accord avec Alexey, la fille doit mourir. » Fit Magot avec le sourire et posant son autre main sur la joue droite de Roy.

\- La fille ? » Répéta Roy intrigué.

\- Roy, ce petit serpent vicieux a osé, ce mettre entre toi et moi. Elle a osé prendre se qui m'appartenait. Ton cœur. Elle a gâché nos retrouvailles en essayant de te faire tuer des mains d'Alexey. Heureusement, qu'il connaissait mes sentiments, c'est pour cette raison qui t'a envoyé ici. Mais cette vipère a réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, tu dois t'en occuper et la tuée. Tu es notre seul espoir. » Expliqua Magot en regardant droit dans les yeux Roy.

\- Magot » Répéta intrigué Roy alors que les larmes lui coulaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Alors qu'il affrontait son ennemi à une main, Edward sortit un papier de sa poche et le lança à Winry. Esquivant un coup, il hurla à son attention :

\- Peux-tu créer ce cercle avec ta magie ? »

\- Oui. »

\- Alors fait-le. » Ordonna Edward.

Winry posa la feuille sur le sol et récita une formule magique. La feuille s'agrandit et afin de créer un immense cercle de transmutation. Elle allait achever sa formule quand elle fut violemment projetée par une boule de feu, à vingt mètres de là.

\- Winry ! » Hurlèrent les frères Elric avant de prendre un coup chacun par leur ennemi réciproque.

Quand elle se releva, elle vit arrivé une jolie sorcière aux cheveux noires portant le blason de l'inquisition de Leto.

\- Rebecca ? » Articula Winry choquée.

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas et relança une attaque. Deux boules d'énergie rouge sang. Winry retira son pendentif en forme de clef à mollette et le tenu fermement dans sa main droite. Il s'agrandit pour créer une sorte de baguette magique. Elle récita un mot et deux boules d'énergie bleue apparurent. Elle brandit sa baguette et les boules avancèrent rapidement. Elles rencontrèrent celles ennemies. Etant de même force, les deux s'attirèrent comme des aimants et explosèrent. Projetant, tout ce qui était à moins de cinquante mètres, dans les airs. Ainsi, Edward, Alphonse et Winry furent séparés en trois groupes.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Assis dans une grotte sentant une forte odeur de salpêtre, Elizabeth reprit connaissant. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. Elle se mit assise. Ne voyant rien dans cette obscurité, elle essaya de trouver sa pierre à briquet et sa bougie. Mais, sa main toucha quelque chose métallique et froid. Afin d'identifier l'objet, elle passa ses doigts dessus. Elle sentit une sorte de canon en forme de « l » à l'envers, pas plus grand que sept centimètres. Elle avait déjà vu un dessin de son maitre représentant un objet aussi étrange avec sa notice. _Comment l'appelait-il déjà ?_ Alors quelle cherchait le nom, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle rangea l'objet et poursuivit sa quête à la lumière. Elle trouva son trésor, en même temps que le nom de l'objet.

\- Un révolver » Prononça-t-elle a voix haute.

Elle alluma sa bougie, la posa à sa droite, et regarda l'objet avec admiration. Puis, une ombre apparut. Elle retira la sécurité comme son maitre lui avait apprit et le brandit devant elle. Menaçant l'ombre masculin qui arrivait vers elle. L'ombre entra dans la lumière et elle vit Roy.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est que toi, le pervers. » Commenta Elizabeth en soupirant de soulagement.

Elle rangea l'arme dans la poche de son pantalon et releva ses yeux vers le visage du Lycan qui venait de s'arrêter à ses pieds. En enfonçant ses yeux dans ceux de Roy, l'inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Elle détourna le regard vers sa botte et vit son poignard sortir du haut de sa chaussure. Sentant sa peur, Roy se mit à sourire de plaisir et annonça dans une drôle de voix :

\- Tuez, la fille fera plaisir à Magot. Mais, la question est « Comment vais-je tuer ? »

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Edward retomba dans un coin de la forêt, sur un immense rocher. Son automail fut l'objet qui empêcha sa tête de toucher violemment la pierre.

\- Aie ! » Fit Edward en essayant de relever.

Il cracha du sang juste après avoir hurler. C'est alors qu'il vit arriver droit sur lui, Demyan. Il avait totalement recouvert son corps de carbone.

\- Meurt ! » Hurla Demyan de rage en courant.

Ignorant sa douleur du à la fractures de quelques côtes, Edward se releva. Il allait frapper dans ses mains quand il vit son automail se brisé en mille morceaux.

\- Merde ! » Cracha Edward en serrant les dents et en cherchant une solution.

Ne trouvant aucune idée, il vit Demyan sauté assez haut. Il regarda sa main, près à s'écarter quand un claquement de doigts se fit entendre. Demyan prit feu avant d'être projeté en arrière.

\- Alors, ça! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, j'aiderai le Grand Fullmetal… Je ne l'aurai jamais cru. » Déclara une voix masculine.

Edward tourna la tête, pensant reconnaître la voix du colonel Mustang. Il fut surpris de voir, un jeune homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Mustang, mais en plus jeune. Beaucoup plus jeune, environ une quinzaine d'années. Il se demandait ce qui se passait encore quand Demyan revenu à la charge. L'adolescent leva sa main droite et claqua des doigts. Des éclairs de flammes, touchèrent Demyan et renvoyèrent une nouvelle fois, à son point de départ.

\- Alors on a besoin d'un coup de main, Fullmetal ? » Demanda l'adolescent à la manière de Roy Mustang.

\- Riza, arrête de dire des bêtises et aide oncle Edward. » Hurla une jolie adolescente a apparaissant à droite de l'adolescent.

Elle portait un short court noir. Des bottines en cuir noir à lacet. Un collant à résille noire. Un débardeur noir. Des gants en cuir et un épais sac. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval et une paire de lunette d'aviateur, empêchait les mèches courtes de tombés sur son visage.

\- Elycia. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ? » Déclara l'adolescent en soupirant.

\- Non. Là, tu te l'as joue « beau gosse » ! » Répondit Elycia en courant vers Edward.

Elle jeta son sac sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Edward pencha la tête et vit un automail tout neuf à l'intérieur, son manteau rouge avec le symbole de l'alchimie et une mallette à outils.

\- Tante Winry l'avait gardé en souvenir de toi. » Déclara Elycia en sortant le premier objet en question.

\- Hein ? » Fit Edward en regardant l'automail et Elycia avec surprise.

Devant son regard troublé, Elycia se mit à sourire à la manière de Maes Hugues. Un sourire rassurant qui inspira toute suite confiance à Edward. Comprennent qu'elle allait lui changer son automail, Edward décida de la laisser faire.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Désoler pour ce retard du aux congés annuels. J'espère que vous avez passés de bonne vacances et comme d'habitude : "Merci d'avoir lu"

* * *

**Spoiler du prochain chapitre:**

**_" - Comment vais-je tuer ? » Demanda Roy en regardant droit dans les yeux Elizabeth._**

**_En endentant ses mots, le corps d'Elizabeth se mit à trembler. Elle avait peur de Roy._"**

* * *

Merci et à très bientôt.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le destin est étrange par

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

**Le destin est étrange**

* * *

\- Comment vais-je tuer ? » Demanda Roy en regardant droit dans les yeux Elizabeth.

En entendant ses mots, le corps d'Elizabeth se mit à trembler. Elle avait peur de Roy. Étrangement malgré cette peur, elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de Roy. Son cœur battait fort. A cause de l'inquiétude et de la pression, Elizabeth était incapable de bouger. Puis, comme un signale d'alerte, une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la grotte et éteignit la flamme de la bougie. Une fois la grotte plonger dans l'obscurité, Roy se jeta violemment sur Elizabeth en levant son bras droit qui avait reprit sa forme animal. Au dernier moment, Elizabeth fit une pirouette arrière et esquiva l'attaque. Elle arriva debout sur ses deux pieds.

\- Monsieur Roy que vous arrive-t-il ? » Demanda Elizabeth comme si l'obscurité lui avait donné le courage qui lui manquait.

A la fin de sa phrase, elle du se baiser vers la gauche afin d'esquiver une attaque du bras droit de Roy. Elle allait se relever quand elle sentit la seconde main arrivée. Encore une fois elle l'esquiva en se levant. Il enchaîna les coups, haut, bas, droit, gauche. Elizabeth esquiva chacun de ses coups, tout en cherchant une solution pour le faire revenir à lui. D'un coup, alors qu'elle esquivait un coup, son dos toucha le mur de la grotte. Elle était prise au piège entre Roy et le mur. Elle bougea afin d'esquiver ses attaques, puis passa sa main derrière son dos et retira l'arme à feu. Elle désactiva la sécurité et tira un coup en l'air en fermant les yeux, bien qu'elle était dans le noir. Puis, un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Elycia installait le nouvel automail d'Edward quand le bruit d'une déflagration se fit entendre en même temps qu'un hurlement de douleur. Le cri d'une créature dangereux, blesser.

\- Merde c'est quoi, ça ? » Demanda Riza déstabilisé avant de se prendre un coup de pied au visage, par Demyan.

Il vola à travers la forêt. L'ayant vu se faire frapper, Elycia cria son nom.

\- A votre tour. » Déclara Demyan en s'approchant d'Elycia et Edward.

Après ses mots, il se mit à courir et se jeta sur eux, d'un bond. Il allait les touchers quand un claquement de doigt se fit entendre et Demyan retourna à son point de départ escorter par des flammes.

\- Riza ! » Hurla Elycia en regardant le jeune homme sortir de dernière un arbre.

Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche, prouvant la gravité de ses blessures. Mais, ce dernier n'en tenait pas compte quand il répondit :

\- Termine cet automail, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour le tuer se connard. »

\- D'accord ! » Répondit Elycia en accélérant le pas.

A une rapidité impressionnante, elle remonta chacune des parties de l'automail pendant que Riza faisait en sort que Demyan reste loin d'eux. Edward regarda bouche bée la jeune femme assembler cet automail, plus vite que Winry. Riza claqua ses doigts mais, un de ses éclaires échappa à sa cible et vola à travers la forêt.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Winry affrontait son amie Rebecca en utilisant ses charmes magiques. Quand Rebecca utilisait un sort à base de feu, Winry le contrait avec un à base d'eau. Ainsi, elles s'opposaient sans se faire du mal. Le cri de douleurs du lycan attira l'attention de la sorcière blonde qui se prit, une boule d'énergie en plein visage. Elle s'effondra et perdit connaissance en se frappant la tête contre un caillou. Rebecca s'approcha de son corps inconscient et lui arracha sa baguette magique avant de la jeter violemment du haut d'une falaise.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et lâcha l'arme sur le sol, en entendant ce hurlement. La bougie dans la grotte s'alluma d'un seul coup révélant ainsi à ses yeux, la scène qui se passait devant elle. Elle était dos coller à la pierre. Devant elle, se tenait a genoux Roy. Il se tenait la main droite ensanglantée, avec son autre main. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa blessure ignorant ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dernière lui, debout, une jeune femme très belle, avait une partie de son thorax traverser par un petit trou. Elizabeth observa ce trou et vit des petites rainures de lumières bleuté apparaître. La lumière se propagea au reste du corps. Sentant sa fin, la femme fusilla du regard Elizabeth et annonça froidement :

\- Ce n'est que le débout ! Le Maitre vous tuera tous. Quand à toi, ta chance tournera car maintenant, aucun d'entre-nous ne te laissera vivre. »

A fin de ses mots, le corps de la jeune disparut dans une lumière bleutée. Un silence tomba dans la grotte et Elizabeth se laissa tombée à genoux devant Roy en soupirant. Elle regarda la plaie et déchira un morceau de tissu de sa cape. Roy releva tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, quand il vit le tissu recouvrit sa plaie.

\- Je suis désolée ! » Pleura Elizabeth en sentant coupable d'avoir tiré sur Roy.

Elle brisa leur contact en détournant ses yeux, tout en terminant de serrer le pansement de fortune. Pris d'un sentiment étrange, Roy attrapa le menton de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais, ça. » Annonça Roy qui était redevenu lui-même.

\- Hein ? » Fit perdue Elizabeth tout en continuant de sangloté.

\- Ne pars jamais sans me le dire. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. » Avoua Roy en essayant ses larmes avec son pouce.

\- Hein ? » Poursuivit encore plus perdue Elizabeth.

\- Tu m'as demander, pourquoi je t'avais aider, il y a plus de quinze ans ? La réponse est toute simple et ne tient qu'à un nom : Margot. Tu étais dans ce couloir et tu avais le même regard qu'elle quand elle est arrivée sur moi, il y a plus trois cent ans. Le regard qui m'a fait tombée sous charme. Ce même charme qui transforma la bête sanguinaire et enragée que j'étais en celle que je suis maintenant. Elle est morte tuer par un Lycans servant la cause de Leto. Je ne suis pas entrée dans le manoir de ta famille par hasard mais parce que je traquais ce Lycans. Je tenais absolument à me venger. J'étais revenu un monstre mais, tu m'as troublée. En te sauvant, un sentiment de culpabilité m'est revenu, me rappelant pourquoi j'aimais tant Margot. Et j'ai laissé se Lycan vivre. » Expliqua Roy calmement.

Il s'arrêta un instant regarder la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient rouges. Elle était incapable de parler mais les larmes s'étaient arrêter de couler.

\- J'ai passé ce contrat avec cet homme, ce Berthold parce que je pensais que c'était lui. L'homme qui devait me ramener à mon âme sœur. Car quand ma Magot est morte, je suis allée voir une sorcière qui avait le pouvoir de voyance. Je voulais savoir si son âme était montée au ciel ou si elle était à jamais torturée dans les profondeurs de l'Abysse. Cette même personne m'a révélé que dans l'avenir, j'allais retrouver celle qui m'était vraiment destinée grâce à voyeur venu d'un autre monde. Voilà, pourquoi j'ai passé cet accord avec ce Berthold. Bien que je regrette cette négociation, je dois dire qu'elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis quinze ans. Allons retrouver les autres, ils doivent eux aussi avoir quelques problèmes. » Termina Roy en se relevant et en tendant sa main à la jeune femme qui était incapable de parler après ses mots.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Riza était a bout de force quand Elycia termina de viser la dernière vise de l'automail d'Edward. Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues, en voyant Edward bouger les doigts de la prothèse.

\- Tante Winry serait tellement heureuse de te voir avec cet automail. » Commenta la jeune femme.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Elycia pleurait, Edward se mit à sourire dans l'espoir de voir un sourire sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

\- Merci Elycia. » Termina Edward avant de courir vers Riza qui tentait de repousser une dernière fois Demyan grâce à un mur de flammes.

Edward arriva à sa hauteur et le vit exténuer. En tant qu'Alchimiste, Edward savait que cela était éprouvant et dangereux d'utiliser toutes ses forces. Il s'approcha de Riza et le regarda.

\- A cinq mètres vers le nord. Je vais désactiver le mur, tient-toi près. » Déclara Riza.

\- Ca marche. » Répondit Edward en frappant dans ses mains.

Riza désactiva son mur et Edward lança son automail droit devant lui. Demyan prit le poing en plein visage. Surpris, il regarda Edward avant de se décomposer morceau par morceau. Une fois son ennemi disparut Riza tomba sur le sol inconscient. Elycia courut vers lui et rattrapa sa tête avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle soupira en voyant que son ami dormait paisiblement.

\- Maintenant que notre ennemi est hors d'état de nuire, raconte-moi Elycia. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Déclara Edward calmement.

\- Heu… Un homme… Enfin, oncle Roy est venue dans notre monde. Il nous a aidé Riza et moi à combattre le Roy Mustang de notre monde. Mais, à la fin du combat, une chose improbable est arrivée. Un cercle de transmutation a été activé et Oncle Roy et celui de notre monde ont disparut ainsi qu'un troisième ennemi. J'ignore qui il est, mais d'après Riza, il est très dangereux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il les a poursuivit et que je l'ai accompagnée. Riza veut ramener son père et cet homme. » Expliqua Elycia.

\- Donc, trois mondes se sont mélangés. Comment ce fait-il que deux Roy Mustang puissent se trouver dans le même monde sans que l'un ou l'autre ne meure ? » Demanda à voix Edward en réfléchissant à voix haute.

A cette question, Elycia se mit à réfléchir en même temps qu'Edward. Ce fut Riza qui était toujours couché sur le sol, les yeux fermés qui répondit à cette question.

\- Le temps. Si, les deux mondes sont à la même époque, cela ne marche pas. L'un des deux doit mourir, mais, si l'époque est différente alors cela ne joue pas. Enfin pas toute suite. »

\- Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Edward.

\- Si, le passé et le présent change, alors le futur change aussi. Les gens qui ne sont pas prévu dans ce nouveau futur disparaissent. » Révéla Riza en levant sa main droite vers le ciel.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Elycia et Edward remarquèrent sa main devenir translucide. Elycia commença à paniquer et regarda son ami.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas disparaître toute suite. » Tenta de la rassuré Riza.

\- Donc, nous sommes dans le passé de mon monde. » Conclut Edward.

\- Pas tout a fait. Nous sommes dans le passé d'un autre monde, celui dont vous venez de passée les trois dernières années. Il y a quatre et non trois mondes mélangés ici. » Expliqua encore une fois Riza en se relevant, pour regarder Edward.

\- Mais, pour allez dans un autre monde, il doit y avoir un lien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Riza. Alors pourquoi avons-nous atterrit dans un monde que l'on ne connaît pas ? « Demanda Elycia.

\- La montre en argent, celle qui représente les alchimistes d'Etat. J'ai utilisé celle du gentil Roy Mustang et non celle de mon ignoble paternel. Il est dans ce monde et Fullmetal, vous êtes venu dans ce monde car cette même personne est ici. » Révéla Riza tranquillement.

\- Mais où ? » Fit Elycia en regardant partout dans le bois.

\- D'après la Winry et le lieutenant Hawkeye de ce monde, le colonel Mustang est retenu prisonnier. »

\- Dans ce cas, nous devons l'aider, Riza. » Annonça Elycia en se tournant vers son bien aimé.

\- Oui. » Confirma Riza.

\- Bon allons le sauver, mais avant nous devons retrouver Alphonse et cette folle dingue de Winry. Ainsi que le Mustang de ce monde et la Hawkeye de se monde. » Termina Edward en partant.

\- Grand frère Alphonse est ici ? Et tante Winry aussi ? » Hurla de joie Elycia en courant derrière Edward.

\- Eh ! Elycia qui va porter ça ! » La rappela Riza en montrant le sac d'Elycia.

\- Ben toi ! Après tout, tu es mon Prince Charmant. » Rétorqua Elycia en rigolant.

Riza grimaça à cette phrase et ramassa le sac. Puis, il suivit les deux personnes dont le prénom commençait par la même lettre.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Désoler pour l'attente. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et merci à toi Enirac pour ta reviews. Comme la dernière fois, pour vous remercier, un petit Spoiler du prochain chapitre.

**"****Edward le serviteur du Dieu Leto était en train de marcher près d'une rivière. Il avait quitté les cachots, la salle de torture car il ne supportait plus ses cris d'horreur et de terreur. Alors qu'il réfléchissait paisiblement, il prit quelque pierre sur la tête. Il releva la tête et vit une femme blonde, dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond en train de tombée. "**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Edward le serviteur du Dieu Leto était en train de marcher près d'une rivière. Il avait quitté la salle de torture car il ne supportait plus ses cris de douleurs. Au font de lui, bien qu'il haïssait les Lycan et les autres créature du mal, il ne supportait pas l'idée de leurs faire du mal. Alors qu'il réfléchissait paisiblement, il prit quelque pierre sur la tête. Pensant qu'un gobelin l'attaquait, il releva la tête et vit une femme blonde, dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond en train de tombée le long de la falaise. Leur chute, était ralenti par d'immenses mains qui sortaient du mur comme par magie. D'un coup, une main en pierre se forma à sa hauteur et passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête.

\- Ouf ! Si j'avais été plus grand, je serais plus de se monde ! » Pensa Edward à voix haute alors qu'il sortait de sous la main géante en pierre.

\- Winry ! » Hurla Alphonse en tentant de réveiller la jeune sorcière, ignorant tout autour de lui.

Edward regarda cet homme étrangement vêtu qui avait la même voix que son frère décédé et cette sorcière. Il avait une vision directe sur son décollé et une partie de sa poitrine généreux. Il se mit à rougir et à saigner du nez. Puis, il sortit sa croix et déclara :

\- Créature du mal, je te bannis qui ce monde et retourne en enfer. »

Winry resta inconsciente. En entendant ses mots, Alphonse se tourna vers Edward surpris. Il le regarda des pieds à la tête et manqua de rigoler en voyant la tenue que portait ce dernier.

\- Ed, je sais que l'on doit aller à la tour de Leto, mais je trouve que tu rentres un peu trop dans ton rôle, là. »

\- Al ! » Hurla la voix d'Edward Elric.

Alphonse se retourna et vit son frère accompagné de deux adolescents. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour regarder les deux Edwards. Puis sans prévenir, il explosa de rire.

\- Trop fort. Deux Grands frères Edward. » Déclara Elycia avec le sourire.

\- Quel cauchemar, un seul nain, c'est largement suffisant. » Commenta Riza en posant le sac sur le sol.

\- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi, là ? » Hurla Edward Elric en fusillant du regard Riza.

Pour que son regard puisse croiser celui de Riza, Edward dut légèrement relever la tête. Riza quand a lui dut la descendre. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur lèvre du jeune Mustang.

\- Oh ! Leto ! » Hurla Elycia en mettant entre le regard des deux hommes pour montrer l'insigne sur la tenue d'Edward.

C'est à ce moment là, que Winry ouvrit les yeux et vit l'inquisiteur. Elle le regarda et hurla en bougeant son index :

\- L'inquisiteur de Leto, je te tien enfin ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

\- Hein ? » Alphonse n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Winry attaqua Edward l'inquisiteur en lui lançant une rafale de pierres sur la tête.

* * *

**Xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy et Elizabeth marchaient toujours dans le bois à la recherche des autres quand, la jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher pour observer un arbre.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Roy en se tournant vers elle.

\- Il y a quelque chose sous cet racine. » Répondit Elizabeth en montrant un arbre.

Roy s'approcha et sortie une enveloppe cacheter avec un sceau en cire dessus. Elizabeth regarda le sceau et sortit l'arme à feu. C'était le même symbole sur l'arme et lettre. Une salamandre avec un sablier. La lettre était adressée à Elycia Hugues. Elizabeth allait la prendre quand un homme percuta violemment le tronc d'arbre. Manquant de justesse de la blesser. Roy qui l'avait vu venir, avait prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elizabeth releva la tête et reconnu l'inquisiteur de Leto. Son visage était ensanglanté.

\- Meurt. » Hurla Winry en arrivant en courant.

Derrière-elle se tenait les deux frères Elric et Riza. Winry allait lui infliger le coup fatal quand un cercle de transmutation apparut sous les pieds de ce dernier. D'un coup, une lumière bleue aveuglante arriva. Winry, Alphonse et Edward se protégèrent les yeux avec leurs bras. Roy lui tourna le dos et attrapa Elizabeth qu'il serra dans ses bras. Riza sortit une paire de lunette d'aviateur et courut vers le cercle. Quand la lumière se dissipa, Edward l'inquisiteur avait disparut ainsi que Riza.

\- Où est-il passé ? » Hurla de rage Winry une fois tout fini.

\- Riza ? Où est Riza ? » Hurla Elycia en arrivant en courant.

Edward regarda autour de lui et ne trouva pas le fils de Roy Mustang.

\- Ils sont partis. Le cercle de transmutation... Ed, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi puissant. » Fit Alphonse.

\- Il doit être accentué par une pierre philosophale. » Pensa Edward à voix haute.

\- Mais où est Riza ? » Redemanda Elycia inquiète.

\- Elycia calme-toi, nous allons le retrouver. » Répondit Edward qui n'avait aucune idée de la réponse.

\- Elycia ? » Répéta Elizabeth en regardant la jeune adolescente.

\- Oui ? Oh ! Vous êtes Riza Hawkeye ! Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. » Déclara Elycia en serrant la main d'Elizabeth.

D'un coup, elle se rendit compte du regard que lui portait Roy. Elycia lâcha Elizabeth et s'approcha de Roy.

\- Oncle Roy, tu es vraiment plus grand que dans les autres mondes. » Commenta Elycia en levant la tête pour regarder le visage de Roy.

Elle allait le serrer dans ses bras quand se dernier montra ses dents tels en signe d'avertissement. Paniquer Elycia se tourna vers Elizabeth.

\- Monsieur Roy n'aime pas être touché par les humains. » Expliqua Elizabeth calmement.

\- Humain? Oncle Roy n'est pas humain? » Rétorqua Elycia en regardant le sol, honteuse.

C'est alors qu'elle vit la lettre que tenait Roy dans sa main. Un regard, elle reconnu l'écrit.

\- Riza ? » Déclara-t-elle surprise.

\- Hein ? Où ? » Demanda Edward.

Pour éviter que son Grand frère ne soit plus honteux, Alphonse lui montra la lettre du doigt. Roy donna la lettre à Elycia qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

\- Hein ? Oncle Edward, elle est aussi pour toi. Elle vient de Riza. Il dit qu'il a besoin de notre aide. Afin de l'aider à sauver ton monde, il a besoin que l'on élimine un maximum de serviteur de Leto et détruire Leto. »

\- Vraiment ? On doit anéantir Leto ? » Jubila de plaisir Winry à l'idée de tuée de tels hommes sans pitiés.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Au même moment dans le quartier Général de Leto, un bel homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond aux yeux ors, entra dans une pièce. Cette pièce était éclairée par des torches accrocher aux murs. Dans cette pièce, un vieil homme travaillait assis dans son bureau en acajou. Il lisait des rapports.

\- Miron, Alexey, Demyan, Margot et le Nabot. Putain. Qui est notre ennemie ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

\- Du calme Envy, ce ne sont que des cobayes défectueux pour quatre d'en eux. Quand au dernier, ce n'était qu'une simple marionnette. » Répondit le vieil homme sans retirer ses yeux des documents qui lisait.

\- Mais ses cobayes défectueux faisaient partis des plus forts que nous possédions. » Rétorqua Envy en posant ses mains violemment sur le bureau.

Le vieillard retira son regard de ses feuilles pour le porter avec haine sur Envy. Ses yeux ambres le jugeaient. Puis, il soupira et annonça en serrant les dents :

\- Si, j'obtiens le sang de cette Fille. Ses cobayes seront de l'histoire ancienne et les nouveaux n'auront pas besoin d'être fort, puisqu'ils seront immortels. »

\- Mais, tu as besoin de ses créations défectueuses pour obtenir son sang. » Rétorqua une nouvelle fois Envy.

\- Non. Elle me le donnera gratuite. Pour sauver la vie de ce Lycan. »

\- Et comment allez-vous faire pour attraper ce Lycan ? Il est très fort et intelligent. » Commenta Envy qui voulait savoir le plan de son alliée.

\- Je vais utiliser son fils pour l'attirer à nous. »

\- Vous n'allez pas le sortir de son coma ? Il est très instable et pourrait se retourner contre-nous. De plus, la magie et alchimie n'ont aucuns effets sur lui. Rappelez-vous du mal que nous avons eut à le faire tombée dans le coma. » Fit choqué Envy.

\- Il ne se retournera pas contre-nous. » Annonça sur de lui le vieillard.

\- Qu'en dit Leto ? » Demanda Envy en tentant de jouer sa dernière carte.

Le vieillard ferma les yeux et sera les poings. Quand il les ouvrit, ils furent d'une autre couleur. D'un violet aux nuances de noirs.

\- Je fais tout à fait confiance à mon pion. Alors Envy apprend à rester à ta place. » Ordonna le vieillard dont la voix avait prit une intonation obscure.

Envy n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut envoyé loin du laboratoire par un simple geste de la main. La porte de ce dernier se ferma à la clef à l'instant où Envy se releva pour y entrée afin de présenter ses excuses.

* * *

**XOXOXO**

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, à la lisière du bois qui donnait sur les remparts de la capitale, Roy, Elizabeth, Edward, Alphonse, Elycia et Winry cherchaient un plan pour entrée dans la capitale sans être vu.

\- Wouha ! Tous ses gardes, on se croirait à Central City. » Commenta Edward.

\- Vous avez une capitale dans votre monde ? Il ne l'avait jamais dit. Comment est-elle ? » Demanda Elizabeth dont les yeux pétillaient d'une envie de parler et d'imaginé le monde de son Maitre.

\- Heu… Je ne connais pas celle-ci, alors je ne peux pas comparer. » Avoua Edward.

\- Celle que oncle Roy a créée chez moi est totalement nulle. » Commenta Elycia en sortant un chewing-gum à la menthe.

Devant la tête surpri de ses camarades, elle leur tendit le paquet et demanda :

\- Vous en voulez ? Oncle Roy tu en aurais bien besoin. Ton haleine sens celle d'une bête. »

Elle chuchota les dernières mots de la phrase. Choqué Roy la fusilla du regard elle et son paquet diabolique. Elizabeth qui avait entendu les derniers mots explosa de rire. Rapidement Roy détourna son attention d'Elycia pour la porter sur Elizabeth. A l'instant où il fit ça son expression changea. Il était sous le charme.

\- Pitié ! Dit-moi ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? » Demanda Winry répugné à l'idée de laisser un mâle aussi fort avec une simple humaine.

Elle se mit entre les yeux de Roy et Elizabeth. Le visage de Roy se ferma à sa vue.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Moi, j'ai de la poitrine. » Fit Winry en montra les formes de poitrines avec ses mains.

A ce geste, Edward se mit à saigner du nez et à ouvrir la bouche. Elycia le regarda en rigolant. Elle adorait cette situation et cette Winry.

\- Et elle, c'est plutôt planche de parquets. » Termina Winry en posant sa main sur la poitrine d'Elizabeth.

Son visage ce décomposa en sentant la masse sous ses doigts. Choqué, elle les palpa pendant cinq minutes. Elizabeth était tellement surprise, qu'elle ne pouvait réagir.

\- Putain ! Comment peux-tu cacher une telle poitrine ? » Hurla-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

Tu en parlant, elle ne retira pas sa main. Le nez d'Edward saigna trois fois plus quand une idée de plan à trois lui traversa l'esprit. Roy fit de même. Cette fois répugnée, Elycia intervenu, elle se tourna vers Alphonse qui jouait avec son pied sur le sol pour éviter de voir Winry et Elizabeth. Ses joues étaient écarlates.

\- Tous les mêmes ! » Commenta Elycia énerver.

Elle s'approcha de la bouche de Roy et d'Edward. Sortit un petit vaporisateur et leur vaporisa le produit sur le visage. Immédiatement, le produit fit effet et Edward et Roy se mirent à hurler de douleurs. Leurs yeux les brûlaient et ils n'arrêtaient pas d'éternuer et de pleurer.

\- Que leur as-tu fais ? » Demanda inquiet Alphonse dont les joues venait de redevenir à la normale.

\- Spray d'autodéfense au poivre. Efficace contre les agressions et les pervers ! Regarde c'est marqué sur la notice. » Répondit Elycia en lui montrant les inscription sur le flacon métallique.

\- Wouha ! Quelle est cette magie ? » Hurla Winry en quittant la poitrine d'Elizabeth pour regarder l'aérosol avec émerveillement.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Encore une fois désoler pour le retard. J'espère que l'attente était à la hauteur.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Assis sur des troncs d'arbres coupés, Edward, Roy, Elycia, Alphonse et Elizabeth réfléchissaient à un plan pour entrée dans la capitale.

\- On pourrait ce déguiser. » Proposa Edward.

\- Ils ont des gardes formés spécialement pour détecter les utilisateurs d'Alchimie ou de Magie. » Répondit Roy.

\- Whaou ! Ça brûle ! C'est génial ce truc ! » Cria de joie Winry qui venait de ce faire éclaboussé accidentellement le visage avec le spray au poivre, son nouveau jouet.

\- Dans ce cas, on pouvait utiliser cette Winry et ce Roy Mustang pour entrer. » Proposa en second plan Edward.

\- Oncle Edward, au risque de te décevoir. Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette Winry. Tu as vu comment elle joue avec un simple spray au poivre. » Intervenue Elycia en lui montrant la sorcière du doigt.

\- Whaou ! C'est génial ! J'adore cette chose ! » Hurla encore une fois Winry qui venait de nouveau s'arrosé le visage.

Tout le monde regarda Winry. Edward et Alphonse étaient choqués, Roy désespéré et Elycia paniquée. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils reprirent leur sérieux et continuèrent leurs plans.

\- Donc, ce doit être Elycia et Elizabeth qui doivent entrée dans la capitale afin de faire le repérage des lieux. » Conclut Alphonse.

\- Dans leurs tenues, elles n'iront pas loin. » Fit remarquer Roy.

\- Heu… Winry. » Cria Edward en se tournant vers cette dernière.

\- Désolé, je ne parle pas au pervers, veuillez laisser un message à mon serviteur.» Répondit Winry faisant apparaître une petite peluche noire en forme de chat, puis, elle arrosa le visage d'Edward avec le spray.

Ce dernier se mit une nouvelle fois à hurler de douleurs. Elycia compatit à la douleur de son oncle.

\- Winry, heu…pourrais-tu changer les vêtements d'Elycia et d'Elizabeth en habille de… » Alphonse n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il prit lui aussi un spray dans le visage.

\- Créature merveilleusement méchante et puissante, pourrais-tu rendre ce laideron et ce garçon manquer en être aussi désirable que toi ? » Tenta Roy avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Laideron ? Oncle Roy, tu es cruel. Je ne suis pas moche ! Je suis sexy et aussi jolie que ma mère. Tient regarde ses photos, elles peuvent te le justifier. » Fit Elycia en sortant un album photo transportable de la poche de sa tenue.

Elle montra une à une, les cents photographies à Roy.

\- Regarde, même Riza est trop beau quand il était petit ! » Commenta-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur une photographie d'école de son amoureux.

Sur cette photographie, il devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Il portait un uniforme bleu marine et bas de manches blancs. Il ne souriait pas. D'un coup, l'image devenue floue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda Elycia intriguée.

\- Un élément à du passé à du être modifier. » Répondit Edward en souvenant des paroles de Riza.

\- Riza va vraiment disparaître ? » Paniqua Elycia.

Pour toute réponse, l'image redevenu net. Elycia vit Riza dans la même position que la photographie originelle. Sauf qu'à la place de son expression de colère, trônait un magnifique sourire. Les larmes d'Elycia coulèrent en voyant le sourire sincère et heureux de Riza.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il sourit sur une photo. » Commenta Elycia avec joie.

Edward s'approcha d'elle et prit la photographie. Il la regarda et demanda :

\- Quelque chose d'autre à changer sur cette photo, à par son sourire ? »

\- Non. Attends, son uniforme. Il devrait être bleu marine au lieu de cobalt.» Répondit Elycia en montrant la tenue.

En entendant la réflexion d'Elycia, Edward se retenu. Quelle est vraiment la différence entre cobalt et bleu marine ? Alors qu'il ce posait la question, il vit Elizabeth regarder une photographie aux côtés de Roy.

\- Qui est cette personnes qui lui ressemble ? » Demanda Elizabeth en montrant la photographie à Elycia.

\- Oncle Roy. » Répondit avec le sourire Elycia.

A se nom, un sourire tendre apparut sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth et elle demanda :

\- Comment mon Maitre a-t-il perdu l'usage de son œil ? »

\- Je ne connais pas les détails. Je sais juste que quand je l'ai revu, il y a moins de trois mois, il l'avait perdu. Etant fier, il ne m'a jamais expliqué. Peut être qu'Elycia, tu en sais plus ? » Répondit Edward.

\- Non. Dans mon monde, Oncle Roy a ses deux yeux. » Avoua Elycia qui n'avait pas osé posé la question à l'autre Roy Mustang.

\- Bon, retournons au plan. Winry ! » Hurla Edward en se tournant vers la sorcière.

\- Heu… Vous n'allez pas me croire. Mais, je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demander. » Commença tranquillement Winry en regardant honteuse le sol.

\- Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Edward énerver par cette Winry.

\- Parce que je n'ai plus baguette magique. » Avoua timidement Winry en jouant avec ses mains et ses pieds.

\- Hein ? Mais tout à l'heure, tu as attaqué avec ses pierres l'autre Edward. » Fit Alphonse surpris.

\- Heu… Je bluffais. La falaise où on était est bien connue pour habiter un gobelin lanceur de pierres. En criant mes mots, j'ai simplement signalé au gobelin la présence de l'inquisiteur et c'est lui qui l'attaqué avec ses pierres. J'en ai juste profité pour lui sauter dessus et l'attaquer avec mes coups de pieds et mes poings. » Termina d'expliquer Winry.

A cette révélation, Edward, Alphonse et Elycia restèrent bouche bée. Un silence s'empara du groupe. Il fut brisé par les applaudissements d'Elizabeth.

\- Bien joué. » Commenta Elizabeth avec le sourire.

\- MAIS ON FAIT COMMENT MAINTENANT ! » Crièrent choqué Elycia, Edward et Alphonse.

\- On improvise. » Répondit Elizabeth qui avait un plan.

\- HEIN ? TU VEUX RIRE ? » Continuèrent les trois personnages d'un autre monde encore plus énerver.

Voyant que la situation risquait de tourner, Roy soupira et déclara :

\- Dans mon manoir, j'ai encore les robes de Magot. Vu votre petite taille, cela devrait vous allez. »

Après qu'il est fini, il partit en courant vers son manoir.

\- MARGOT ? C'est qui celle-là encore ? » Demanda surprise Elycia en se tournant vers Edward.

\- Je ne le sais pas. Dans notre monde, il n'y a pas de Margot. » Avoua Edward.

\- Dans le mien non plus. La mère de Riza s'appelait « Jane. ». » Rétorqua Elycia.

\- Un rendez-vous secret du Colonel ? » Intervenu Alphonse avec le sourire.

\- Magot était la personne qu'il aimait, il y a longtemps. Elle est morte tuée par les Lycans de l'inquisition. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait car nous avons du l'affronter dans la grotte tout comme Demyan. » Expliqua Elizabeth tristement.

\- Demyan ? » Demanda Edward à ce nom.

\- L'un de mes frères. Il est mort quand j'étais petite. J'ai peu de souvenirs de lui à part ceux que j'ai dans mes cauchemars. » Répondit Elizabeth en tentant de sourire pour caché son malaise.

\- Tu as d'autres frères ? » Demanda Alphonse calmement.

\- Oui, j'avais d'autres frères Alexey et Miron ainsi qu'une sœur, Aleksandria. Ils étaient gentils et j'aurais aimée les connaître un peu plus. Mais, un soir alors que j'étais encore petite, ma famille a été attaqué par un groupe de Lycans faisant partit de Leto. Je m'en suis sortie grâce à Monsieur Mustang qui a combattu ses lycans. Alors qu'il faisait diversion, je me suis enfuie dans la neige. J'ai errer pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Le jour commençait à ce lever quand j'ai vu un homme de dos qui ressemblait à mon père. Pensant que c'était lui, je me suis jeté sur son dos, heureuse. Mais, ce n'était que mon Maitre. Depuis ce jour, il ne m'a jamais abandonné. » Expliqua Elizabeth en se rappelant des moments heureux avec son Maitre.

\- Alexey et Miron, c'était les noms des homonculus qui nous ont attaqués. » Fit remarqué Alphonse.

\- Homonculus ? » Répéta surprise Elizabeth.

\- Des êtres humains ramenés à la vie par l'alchimie. » Expliqua Alphonse.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Le vieillard aux yeux ambres pénétra dans une salle de la tour sombre et humide. Le plafond ainsi que le sol étaient en pierre banche. Il était accompagné de Cornello. Le vieillard se tourna vers Cornello, ses yeux avaient une nouvelle fois prit la couleur violette.

\- Ouvre-le ! » Ordonna-t-il de sa voix ténébreuse.

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, il regardait un cercueil en pierre, solidement fermer par des chaînes en argent. Connaissant l'histoire de l'être qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Cornello s'approcha en tremblant de peur. Il commença à ouvrit la première serrure qui servait à tenir les chaînes. Arrivez à la dernière, il eut a peine approché la clef que le couvercle du cercueil se mit à bouger. Paniqué, Cornello se tourna vers Leto.

\- Ouvre-le, ou je te promets de faire en sorte que ton âme soit torturée à jamais et qu'aucune réincarnation ne sera possible. » Menaça énerver le vieillard.

Encore plus paniquer par cette menace, Cornello mit la clef dans la serrure et retira la dernière chaîne. Le couvercle du cercueil fut violemment projeté au plafond de la pièce avant d'exploser en mille morceaux. Cornello qui avait échappé de justesse à cette attaque regarda inquiet Leto. Une main poilue, aux ongles pointus sortirent du cercueil et attrapa le cou de Cornello. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du prêtre qui commença à se vider de son sang. D'un coup, il fut violemment emmener dans le cercueil. Un étrange bruit dégustation se fit entendre dans la pièce. Puis, cinq minutes plus tard, le cadavre de Cornello sortit de la tombe pour finir dans le mur juste derrière Leto.

\- Soit en paix mon fidèle serviteur. Ta mort n'aura pas été veine. » Déclara Leto en regardant le cadavre.

Deux mains poilues se posèrent sur le bord du cercueil. En un clin d'œil, elles se transformèrent en main humaine. Puis, ce fut une tête qui sortit du cercueil. Un bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu marine. Un sosie parfait de Roy Mustang à part que sa peau était plus blanche et son regard plus froid.

\- Hayate, bon retour parmi nous ! » Déclara Leto avec le sourire.

\- Vous. » Cria Hayate en colère en disparaissant.

Il réapparut quelques secondes devant Leto et l'attrapa par le cou, pour le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Comment avez-vous osé me trahir ? » Déclara Hayate en colère.

\- Je vois que tu es devenu encore plus fort qu'avant. » Rigola de plaisir Leto.

\- Je vous amuse ? » Demanda encore plus énerver Hayate en resserrant son emprise sur son ennemi.

\- Hayate, que penserait Aleksandria, si elle voyait que tu menaçais le seul homme qui avait tenté de la sauver des griffes de ton père ? »

A peine Leto avait fini de parler, que la vision de Roy tenant le cadavre d'une belle adolescente dans un manoir, lui apparut. Hayate lâcha sa proie et tomba a genoux en se tenant la tête avec ses mains. Puis, il se mit à hurler de douleur.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Pense à cette douleur et à cette haine envers ton père… » Jubila de plaisir Leto en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite d'Hayate.

\- Aleksandria. » Pleura Hayate.

\- Oui pense à elle et à sa mort injuste. Pense aussi à ta vengeance. » Continua Leto en rigolant de plaisir.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Coucou. Pas de chapitre cette semaine pour "la revanche d'un batard", mais un pour celui-ci. Gros bisous à tous


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Roy venait d'entrée dans son manoir. Il passa devant un portrait de Margot peint et s'arrêta pour le regarder. Il posa sa main dessus.

\- Pardonne-moi. Je vais devoir faire attendre ma promesse. Une autre personne est entrée dans mon cœur et je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans ce monde dangereux. Alors pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir te rejoindre dans le monde des morts et d'avoir laisser cette femme prendre une partie de mon cœur. » Déclara-t-il tristement.

A la fin de ses mots, Roy partit. Il marcha dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de Margot. Un petit cercle de transmutation apparut dans le portrait et une petite boite métallique tomba sur le sol. Le bruit alerta Roy qui sortit de la chambre sur ses gardes près à ce battre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la boite, dont son nom marqué dessus. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et découvrit un enregistreur vocal à l'intérieur.

\- Cher Monsieur Mustang, appuyé sur le bouton « play » pour écouter ce qu'il contient. Ps : voici un dessin du bouton en question. Amicalement Riza. » Lut Roy a voix haute.

Roy regarda l'objet avec encore plus de surprise et appuya sur le bouton. Une voix d'homme inconnu à Roy sortit.

\- On raconte d'après une vieille légende, qu'un être mi-humain mi-créature fantastique détruirait le monde. Alors, tous les êtres mélangés sont tués à leur naissance ou avant leur naissance. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour ma mère, elle est morte pour m'avoir donné naissance par un groupe de Lycan faisant partit de l'inquisition. Ses hommes maléfiques sont dirigés par un ancien démon Leto. Cet être tenta, il y a plus de mille ans de prendre le pouvoir sur mon monde et sur les autres. Mais, il fut arrêté par une alliance improbable. Ses Humains, Lycan, Sorcières, Fées, Vampires et bien d'autre furent incapable de le renvoyer dans son royaume. Ce fut une créature de nom de Phoenix qui l'entrava à tout jamais. Elle sépara le corps, l'esprit et l'âme de Leto. Seule sa véritable mort pourrait ramener Leto. Phoenix était la dernière de son clan et avait la particularité de renaître immédiatement après sa mort. Sauf qu'à chaque résurrection, elle oubliait ses vies passées et changeait d'apparence. Seule une marque de naissance se trouvant dans son dos permet de reconnaître Phoenix. C'est ainsi qu'elle oublia Leto à tout jamais. Mais, il y a peu, une chose impensable est arrivée. Un père voulant sauver sa fille utilisa les pouvoirs de Phoenix. Il passa un accorde afin qu'elle se réincarne en sa fille qui venait tout juste de naître. Mais, le corps de la fillette était trop faible et seule la moitié des pouvoir de Phoenix lui fut transmit. Le reste des pouvoirs restèrent dans l'ancienne Phoenix maintenue en vie par une machine, enfermer dans le laboratoire de ce père. Un matin de printemps, la fillette alors âgés de treize ans, entra dans le laboratoire et découvrit Phoenix. Prise de compassion, elle débrancha la machine et le phœnix que tous connaissaient disparut à tout jamais. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on pensait. Il y a peu, j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux Phoenix. L'un condamnera le monde et l'autre le sauvera. Mais laquelle des deux ? Je m'appel Hayate est je vais vous attaquez dans un avenir proche alors arrêtez-moi mais ne me tuez pas. Et n'oubliez jamais, que je suis et resterais le serviteur de Phoenix. »

Roy regarda l'objet avec surprise. Jamais, il n'avait entendu une telle histoire. Mais surtout, jamais il n'avait vu un tel objet.

\- Wouha ! J'en ai presque eut peur Hayate. Monsieur Mustang, si vous avez eut le message d'Hayate, merci de me répondre en appuyant sur le bouton play et celui où il y a un point rouge dessus. Et parler. » Déclara la voix Riza.

Roy fit ce que Riza lui demandait. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il posa l'objet sur le sol et un petit cercle de transmutation apparut. L'objet disparut dans ce cercle.

\- J'ignore où tu es gamin, mais tes pouvoirs semblent grand. Tu nous aurais été plus utile ici et que là-bas » Fit Roy en soupirant.

Ensuite, il prit les deux robes et partit retrouver le groupe.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Au même moment, dans la tour le vieillard jouait toujours avec ses éprouvettes quand un cercle de transmutation apparut. Surprit, l'homme laissa échapper ses éprouvettes qui se brisèrent sur le sol. Enervé d'avoir perdu tant d'année de recherche en moins d'une seconde, il cria de colère.

\- Quel est l'idiot qui m'a… »

L'homme s'arrêta en voyant une petite éprouvette de couleur verte entière et une lettre à côté. Reconnaissant le symbole de son organisation, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut. Un sourire apparut sur lèvre quand il eut terminé.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ce petit Edward est bien plus fidèle que certain de ses idiots. » Rigola heureux l'homme.

Il prit l'éprouvette et sortit un de ses cobayes qui lui servait pour expérience. C'était une sorte d'homme cyclope avec un seul œil. Il inséra le produit de l'éprouvette dans une aiguille. Puis, il piqua le cadavre avec se produit. Une lumière verte parcourue le cadavre, signe que le produit était entrain de se propager. D'un coup, la lumière disparut et le cadavre ouvrit son œil et se releva.

\- Maitre. » Déclara le cobaye d'une voix étrange.

\- Ca marche. Voyons si tu peux mourir. » Jubila de plaisir l'homme en sortant un poignard d'un tiroir de son bureau.

Il désactiva la sécurité de l'objet et visa son cobaye en plein cœur. Il tomba en arrière. Puis, il se releva la poitrine ouverte mais toujours vivant. L'homme explosa de rire, heureux que son expérience ait marché.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, il temps de passé la dernière étape. » Déclara-t-il encore plus heureux et en sautant de joie.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Roy revenu au camp sans aucune difficulté. Il tendit les vêtements à Elycia et Elizabeth. Une fois qu'Elycia eut fini de s'habiller, Roy annonça :

\- Ton ami m'a contacté. »

\- Riza ? » Demanda Elycia heureuse.

\- Oui. Il va bien. Apparemment, il est dans un autre monde et il voulait nous informer de ne pas tuer un ennemi. Car dans l'endroit où il est, cet homme serait son allié. » Expliqua Roy.

\- Bon allons-y. » Termina Elizabeth en arrivant.

Elle portait une robe bleue, droite et longue dont une grande ceinture en cuir, lui faisait ressortir sa fine taille. Cette tenue avantageait sa poitrine. En la voyant dans cette robe, le cœur de Roy rata un battement. Il la trouvait ravissante.

\- Bonne chance ! » Cria Winry avec le sourire.

Elycia et Elizabeth marchèrent jusqu'à la porte principale de l'entrée de la ville. Elles se mirent en rang derrière un marchant qui transportait du foin et qui faisait la queue pour passer le barrage afin d'entrée dans la ville. Alors qu'elles faisaient la queue, Hayate regarder la longue file d'attente aux côtés d'Envy. Un profond silence provenant d'un froid glacial pesait entre eux. D'un coup son les yeux d'Hayate se posèrent sur la charrette remplie de foin et sur le visage d'Elycia.

\- Un problème ? » Demanda Envy troublé par le comporte d'Hayate.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires » Répondit énerver Hayate en partant.

Il allait partir de la tour quand un homme arriva et se mit à genoux devant Envy et annonça :

\- Nous les avons trouvés. Ils sont dans un camp dans les bois à proximité de la forteresse. »

Hayate regarda Envy. Ce dernier abordait un sourire radieux quand il donna l'ordre de partir affronter. Rapidement et sans attendre les autres Hayate sauta du rempart de la ville et arriva directement à la lisière du bois. Il allait y entrée quand il sentit une odeur. L'odeur de la femme qu'il aimait. Intrigué, il resta là, debout partager entre deux choix. Soit partir tuer son père, soit voir qui était la propriétaire de cette odeur. Un feu follet bleuté apparut devant lui et l'invita à le suivre dans une direction.

* * *

A Suivre...

* * *

Pardon pour mon retard... J'ai eu un immense problème avec mon précédent ordinateur. Je vous promets de vous mettre rapidement la suite.


End file.
